Draco and Harry: an eternal love
by ClaireMalfoy20
Summary: Rating M for a reason people! Harry is rescued from the Dursley's. When he tought he had everything solved, an inheritance has appeared. He is a submissive veela, and he has a mate. Features an adorable and very OC Harry. It begins very fast. Please be gentle, this is my first story! Future MPREG. Don't like, don't read. For those who like these, Welcome!
1. Chapter 1: It all begins in summer

**Chapter 1, It all begins in summer**

When Harry entered the Great Hall behind Hermione and Ron that September first, he instantly knew that something was wrong…terribly wrong

"Mione, why is everybody staring at me?" asked Harry with his wide emerald eyes nearly tearing in fear.

"Mate, only the males are staring at you" Ron said frowning

"Oh God, Harry I know this is wrong! We need to talk to McGonagall right away and get away of all these men."

"What do you mean Mione?" asked the other two of the Golden Trio.

"Now is not the time" said Hermione while she grabbed Ron and Harry to McGonagall office. What was happening she couldn't explain, but she was sure that McGonagall, Severus or Dumbledore would have the answers. When they arrived to McGonagall's office, they noticed that she was already expecting them at the door with Severus, Dumbledore and Remus.

"Sev!" exclaimed Harry while he throwed himself at his uncle's arms in distress. Severus only held him with support, picking him up like a child, while Remus pet his hair and Minerva glared at Dumbledore with accusation in her eyes.

"How could you miss this Albus!? Now until we get the potion to all the male students Harry will be in terrible danger! You know how this works! 20 years ago we were in the same situation!"

"What does she mean Sev?" asked Harry getting his face off the strong chest and arms that were holding him.

"Let's have this conversation inside" said Minerva, opening the door. When they were all sitting comfortably, each with a cup of tea (except Harry, who was taking hot chocolate in Severus lap, while he tried to hide his yawns), Albus spoke.

"Harry, there is something you need to know, something that has to do with your family. You see, your father's family was not entirely human."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Mione, clearly interrupting the Headmaster. She didn't give a damn, she was more worried about Harry that about being polite "Harry has creature blood?"

"I'm getting there Miss Granger" said Dumbledore with a smile and that damn twinkle in his blue eyes "Your family is part veela."

Harry looked up at Severus with fearful eyes full of tears "Is that true Sev? Remy? I'm I really a freak like the Dursley's said?" now he was crying hiding himself in Severus chest, while he hugged him.

"Now pup, you could never be that. Do you remember what Siri, Remus and I told you when we rescued you and got you out of that horrible place?"

FLASHBACK

Harry had spent two weeks at Privet Drive, and all had been normal, the usual daily beating that leaved him with a couple of bruises but nothing more. He still could not understand why his relatives hated him so much. But all changed when Harry, nearly fainting for the lack of sleep and food, accidentally dropped a plate while washing it. Vernon, nearly exploding with rage, took him by the arm and dragged him to his room.

"That's it! I'm beating the freakishness out of you! You screamed, and I will fuck you so hard you'll die! Understand!?"

Harry whimpered in fear but nodded. Tears were falling free from his beautiful eyes, knowing what was coming. He should have known this, he should have told Siri and Remy, but that was not possible. He had left Hedwig at Hogwarts, knowing that she was better there; even if that meant that he would be completely alone that summer.

When Vernon broke his arm, Harry thought he could handle it. When he reached his ribs kicking them, Harry thought that while they were only bruised, it was bearable. But when three ribs were broken with a loud CRACK, Harry faint in pain, silently calling Sirius and Remus, hoping they could find him, and get him out of that place, although he knew he deserved all of the pain for being a freak.

At Grimmauld Place, Sirius was worried. They had left Harry at King Cross, promising him they would pick him up as soon as he could. The child send them a smile and assured them he knew. But when he crossed the barrier, Sirius couldn't help feeling a little worried about his pup.

Remus has the same look in his tired face. He knew something was wrong but Dumbledore wouldn't let them do anything. The kid was so small, so innocent; he couldn't believe Dumbledore would leave him with such people. All he wanted was Severus to get there so he could share his feelings with a friend.

As if Sev was reading his thoughts, he entered the house walking fast greeting Sirius and Remus with a frown of concern.

"I guess you are feeling the same concern as I am."

"Sev, please, we have to go and get my pup out of there" said Remus. Sirius said nothing; he only threw himself at his mate's arms crying; begging Sev they go to Privet Drive. Sev pet Sirius's hair, holding him. He put his hands on his mate's cheeks, reassuring him with a look that they were going to do something.

"I know. I spoke to Dumbledore, and told him I had to buy some potions ingredients. We have free path. I alerted Madam Pomfrey because we don't know what we can find. I have the coordinates, take my arm and we will go."

When they appeared at Privet Drive number four, the instantly knew something was wrong. They hurried and broke into the house, not worrying with knocking the door. As soon as they entered, Remus could smell the blood and…the seed.

"Hurry, I smell semen!" they climbed the stairs very fast-praying they were not late.

Severus waved his hand and broke down the door, nearly fainting at the vision that received them. They entered what seemed to be a room that had locks in the door, and barriers in the window. They hadn't had they?

Harry was in the floor, in a pool of blood, with bruises spread in his body, and with his legs forcedly spread, while Vernon raped him with all his force and weight. Harry was nearly unconscious, tears freely framing his face. He had surrendered in the fight, knowing that with his mere 5'3, there was not a possibility of him of winning.

Severus screamed in rage, throwing a _crucio_ at the man, while Sirius gathered Harry in his arms, crying in pain for his pup, and Remus alerted Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts infirmary with a patronus.

"Remus, get Harry's things, we are getting out of here. Sev, stop that, we will have time later, now help me with Harry, he's losing very much blood" Sirius was trying to stop the blood from flowing, but he couldn't seem to find a place to start. His pup was unconscious and his heart was beating very slowly.

Remus took the trunk, and Sirius placed Harry in Severus arms. Although Harry weighed nearly nothing, Severus was much taller that Remus and he, and it would be easier for him to carry their precious charge.

They appeared at Hogwarts doors, and hurried to the infirmary, where Poppy was waiting for them with the necessary potions. She paled when she saw in what state Harry was. She motioned them to the nearest bed and she started making a diagnosis with Severus help, while Sirius and Remus wait for the statement. When Poppy finalized, an hour and a half later, she was exhausted, and Severus was even paler.

"Please tell us how is he" said Remus, while Sirius took his pup's hand near the bed, and kissed him in the forehead.

"He has the left arm and three ribs broken. There are bruises spread for all the body, especially in the waist. He has a concussion, so he will be asleep for a few more days, and…"Poppy couldn't get herself to tell them the last, so Severus put a reassuring hand in her shoulder and spoke:

"He was raped several times before we get there. Fortunately there are no signs of previous raping."

Now Sirius was openly crying, with his face buried in his hands, while Remus fell to the floor screaming in pain for his cub. Severus gathered Sirius in his arms, tears falling silently from his eyes. He had come to really cared for Harry last year when he had been taking the occlumency lessons. When he has asked Harry his opinion about him asking Sirius out, confessing he had liked him since school, Harry had giggled and told him that it was about time. He had gave him a hug (luckily reaching his chest) and his blessings.

Now he seemed so…broken. His poor cub. It was his entire fault. How could he not notice what was happening? Now all they could do was waiting for his recovery, and helping him to heal, physically and mentally.

Two days after the rescue, Severus was watching Harry in his bed. There was something that he was missing. How could Harry, when he was nearly sixteen, look like a third year? It was obvious that the years of malnourishment and abused that he had suffered at the Dursley's hands, had a part on it, but there was something more. Harry was not handsome like his years mates. He was…cute. He had silky black hair that framed his face and reached his shoulder in locks, with eyes that look like a pair of the purest emeralds and a pair of full pink lips. He reached only 5'3, when almost all the guys were above 5'9, and the girls were 5'7. When people stared at him, they were all men. The girls thought he was cute, and they didn't think of him as a possible boyfriend, while the guys chased him trying to get in his pants. Harry was so naïve and had such a low opinion of himself that he couldn't believe that nearly all the male population in Hogwarts was after him.

Severus thoughts were interrupted when a soft moan caught his attention. Harry was waking.

He sent a patronus to get Poppy, Siri and Remy. When they were all near the bed, Harry started to open his eyes, narrowing them because of the lights. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at the people surrounding the bed. Then he remembered what had happened and started crying. Sirius tried to hug him, and he whimpered in fear, shaking. Sirius nearly started to cry himself at the vision. His cub had his head buried in his hands, crying himself out. Sev wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him, while the kid buried his face in Severus chest. Remus and Sirius could only watch with impotency the pain of his pup.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…please, I'll be good, don't leave me, Siri…Sev…Remy…"

"Pup, we're never going to leave you, why would you say that?" Sev put some distance between him and Harry to get a look at his face. He put his hands in Harry's cheeks, looking at the child with concern.

"B-because I'm d-dirty…and a f-freak" said Harry sobbing, still with tears in his eyes. He couldn't understand why Sev, Siri and Remy would still love him after what they had seen.

"No cub, never think that, please. We will never stop loving you, you are our cub. No matter what happens, we will always stay by your side. This isn't your fault cub, you have to know that-said Severus, while hugging him-I know you're blaming yourself for this, but please don't do it."

"B-but-" Harry was cut out by Remus:

"No buts pup, we love you, and that's all that matters."

"I love you too" said Harry with a smile that lit up the room. He threw himself at Sirius arms, and then hugged Remus. When he was back in the bed, properly lying, he yawned.

"It seems that all of these emotions drained you out, little one" Poppy said while getting near Harry. He took his pression and pulse, and then gave him a dreamless sleep potion. In no time Harry was sleeping peacefully with a smile that truly made the three men in the room think that all would be fine.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah…I remember" Harry cuddled more with Severus, hoping they wouldn't see his blushing face. He was overwhelmed with the emotions. To know that his family didn't hate him after those revelations was…relieving.

"Good, now we will call Sirius, so we can discuss together what we are going to do" Severus placed Harry in Ron's lap where he fell asleep, drained from all of what had happened. Hermione covered Harry with a blanket, looking at him with her motherly expression and a sweet smile. When the three adults looked at them, they looked more like Harry's parents (taking aside the lack of similarities) than his best friends.

Severus went to Grimmauld Place with Remus, looking for Sirius. They found him in the kitchen taking dinner. He took Sirius in his arms giving him a long kiss. Sirius was let with swollen lips, messy hair and a goofy smile.

"What happened guys? I thought you would be at the welcoming feast. Something happened to Harry? Please tell me my pup is okay!" said Sirius nearly panicking.

"Harry is fine, but something happened at the Great Hall, we had to get him out of there. All the male students were looking at him with…lust. We took him to Minerva's office and there Albus told us some disturbing news. Did you know James had veela blood in his family?"

"What?" Sirius laughed "I always thought James was handsome, but a veela?"

"Maybe he was hiding his allure with a potion" mused Remus-now that I consider it, James always had more appeal with the girls than us. Did you notice that they were always following him?

"Maybe because they knew we were gay Remy" said Sirius like it was a fact "the girls have this gaydar. I assure you that if I have been straight and not with a crush on Sev since fourth year, I would have had more girls following me than James."

Severus simply rolled his eyes, but he felt very flattered that Sirius had liked him since fourth year. If only they had acted earlier, they would have been together since school, and not since Sirius escaped from Azkaban.

"Well, Albus said that there was veela blood in James family. Harry has veela blood, and I can say that it is very obvious that, since only males are the ones lusting after him, he may be a submissive veela. Although you can say that just for looking at him. Now we have to get to Hogwarts, Harry is waiting for us."

When the three arrived to McGonagall's office, the saw Harry involved in a blanket, curled in Ron´s lap, while the redhead hummed a song. Hermione was watching the pair with a smile, and Minerva was discussing with the Headmaster in whispers.

"Sirius, nice to see you well" said Albus with a small smile "Now we can continue with the discussion. Mr. Weasley, please wake up Harry."

Sirius looked at Ron with a smile and took Harry in his arms so he would wake him up.

"Bambi, wake up. Your amazing Godfather is here. I missed you."

Harry yawned and blinked a couple of times before he realized who was holding him.

"Siri! You are here" he placed his little arms on his Godfather's neck hugging him with all his strength. Sirius held his godson hoping it would all be fine.

They took seats to restart the talk.

"So, what do we know about veelas" Sirius asked. He noticed Harry was tense in his arms, and he gave him a squeeze in the waist to calm him.

Hermione was the first to spoke: "I have read some things about veelas. There are two types of veelas: dominants and submissives. The dominants are almost always male. There are very few women dominants. The submissives also can be male or female. Although there are more female submissive that doesn't mean there can't be men."

"Also all of the veelas have a mate, the one who completes them. It doesn't matter the gender, while is a dominant with a submissive. The veelas will not receive their inheritance until they meet face to face with their mate for the first time after they have turned sixteen. Harry hasn't received it yet, so that means that he hasn´t face his mate. Considering the fact that Harry is obviously a submissive, that means that his mate is sixteen or more, because the dominant partner can´t be younger than the sub. So, the possibilities are, if the mate is in Hogwarts, a male in sixth or seventh year. Even if Harry hasn't received his inheritance yet, he still projects the allure, that's why all the males were looking at him with lust."

"So you say that if we bring to Harry all the sixth and seventh male students, he has the chance that one of them is his mate?" Remus asked

"Yeah, but only the ones with veela blood. We need to know whose families have it. While a dominant veela can have a mate that is human or with another creature blood, submissive veelas only can partner with another veela."

"No! My godson will not face his mate until he is at least thirty! He is too young and innocent to date anyone! And don't think I don't know what will happen after they meet. They will kiss, then the dominant will initiate a courtship and after that they will….they will…" Sirius was pale.

"You can say it Siri, they will have sex" said Severus amused at his boyfriend antics. The rest blushed. It was not possible they were talking about Harry's sex life. He was just so…innocent and pure, that just thinking about that…

"What?" asked a very afraid Harry from his Godfather's arms. If he was really a veela, why would anyone want to court him? He was too small, too thin to be healthy, with childish features and a tendency to attract problems. Although he had defeated Voldemort at the end of his fifth year, there were still Death eaters that were not lock in Azkaban. That was why Dumbledore had sent him to his relatives in June. The blood wards were active because he was not yet seventeen, and he would be safer there. According to Dumbledore…

"No way I will have sex with a stranger" said Harry pouting and crossing arms stubbornly.

"That's why there's a courtship first Harry" Hermione interjected "the veela's rules are very specific about this. The courtship is for you and your mate to know each other in a romantic way. Your mate will not force you to mate physically with him, unless you are ready for that. Once you are really ready, you need to let him know that, so he can make his advances."

"Oh" Harry un-crossed his arms "so if I want to wait, say five years, he will wait for me?"

"Yes, but I assure you that you'll be ready before that" said Hermione amusedly "your mate is your other half, It will be impossible for you to not fall in love with him and be ready for him."

They fell into a weird silence, until Albus stood and said:

"This has been a busy day. Severus will breed a potion for all the males students so they will be immune to the veela allure and the will not assault Harry in the hallways. The allure will stop once Harry has found his mate. The fact is we will have to give the potion to the women also, because there's the possibility of a dominant in the school. Now, off to bed children."

Sirius placed Harry back in Ron's arms. He was already falling asleep, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He curled up in his friends arms, involved in the blanket. He was very tired to think anymore. Maybe he had a real chance of finding his prince charming after all…

Albus retired, while Remus headed himself to his chambers near the DADA class (Dumbledore had learned that no one was more qualified for the post than Remus, so he had offered the werewolf the teaching position again). Severus turned to his boyfriend and asked him:

"Would you like to sleep here? Only sleep if you want" Sirius grinned and gave his boyfriend a kiss, while they walked to the dungeons, leaving a blushed Minerva behind.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading to the Great Hall, Harry securely between his two friends. They would not risk his friend while the guys of Hogwarts hadn't taken the potion. They took a seat in Gryffindor table nearly fearing to look at any male who could do something to Harry. They knew that the potion was in the pumpkin juice, so it was all about waiting.

When they finished, after McGonagall had given them the schedules, they took their way to Potions class. They hadn't reached the doors when a familiar voice said:

"Hi Potter, how was your summer?" Draco Malfoy was standing next to the Golden Trio, with all the Hogwarts population for an audience.

Harry turned around and it was all history.


	2. Love comes when you least expect it

**Okay guys, I´m still new at this, please be patient. I don´t have a beta-reader yet. As soon as I have one you will notice it! For now, you´ll have to wait.**

**Here´s the second chapter. Took me ages to upload it!**

When Harry turned to look at him, Draco knew he was lost. His father had warned him about the moment when he would find his mate at last. But he hadn't thought that it would be so…breathtaking. Harry was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. How, in all his Hogwarts years could he miss that? That raven hair, those full lips, that tiny body and those wide emerald green eyes…

While Draco was admiring him, Harry was doing just the same. Merlin, he looked like a greek god! He couldn't miss the height difference…Harry seemed like a dwarf compared to Draco's 6'2. And, oh God, those eyes…they were like melted mercury, in a face with sharp and aristocratic feature, with a silky blond hair and alabaster skin.

As Hermione had said, once they faced each other for the first time after turning sixteen, they would receive their inheritance. In that instant, both started to glow, involved in a golden light that brought them more closely. In a second it invaded the Great Hall, and when it faded, all of the people could see Draco and Harry.

Severus and Remus ran from the teachers table to the doors, Severus trying to guess why his best friend hadn't told him about his veela blood. He thought that maybe it was to protect Draco, or the others from him.

When he reached the doors, he saw Draco in the floor, unconscious, with Harry, also unconscious on him, with his face on Draco´s chest.

"Well, it seems Harry found his mate in young Malfoy. Severus, please alert Sirius, while I call Mr. Malfoy. Minerva, could you levitate them to the Infirmary so they can wake up in a more private area?" they all rushed to the Infirmary, where Pomfrey was waiting for them. She motioned Minerva to put them in a bed, while she runned scans and spells on the couple.

While Pomfrey was examining them, Sirius arrived to the Infirmary, closely followed by Severus. They were paled and when they were close to the bed, Lucius Malfoy arrived with Dumbledore.

"Where is my son? Please tell me he is okay."

"How could you not tell me you had veela blood?" Severus was angry at Lucius, but he only had eyes for Harry and Draco.

"Well, I can´t say I´m sad for him, he obviously made a good choice, who could be better than Harry Potter?" Lucius was smiling at the two figures asleep at the bed. Harry was actually cuddling with Malfoy, nearly purring in delight. Draco had his arm rounding Harry's small waist, the brunette above him.

"Hi Luc" a voice was heard. Remus was greeting Lucius with a fierce blush on his face.

"Hi Remus" Lucius responded with a warm smile. Sirius and Severus raised an eyebrow. What was happening? Since when those two were so close?

"You know" Ron interjected "I think Harry said something of the matter last summer. We were talking about girls and all of that, and Harry said that he found Malfoy very handsome. It wouldn't be rare if he developed a crush on Draco over the summer" to say they were surprised about Ron's actual calm and logic was a huge misunderstanding.

"Well" said Albus with a grandfatherly smile "all we have to do now is wait for them to wake up. Lemon drop someone?" he waved his wand and nine chairs appeared at the sides of the bed.

Nearly an hour later, when the situation couldn't be more awkward with Severus in a chair with Sirius in his lap, cuddling and kissing, Remus glancing at Lucius and vice versa, both blushing and smiling, Mione looking at Ron still without believing his comment, and Ron looking at Draco and Harry with expectation, the sleeping figures in the white bed started to wake up. Now they would be able to see the changes:

"Where am I?" asked a drowsy Harry, rubbing his eyes, until he realized who was under him-Draco? Why are you here?-the poor boy couldn't fight his blush spreading all over his cute face.

"Hi, Harry, well I was expecting this. We are mates" he looked with his deep grey eyes to the little boy on his lap, who grabbed him by his t-shirt with his tiny fists, his green eyes wide in expectation:

"Really? You mean it?" a huge smile appeared across his face, one that had Draco nearly drooling.

"Yes Harry" said Sirius from one side of the bed "are you ready for the next step?"

"You know Draco" Harry looked up at Draco connecting silver with green "I already have a crush on you since last year so, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me now" the last sentence was too much for him, he dropped his head waiting for the mockery.

"Harry look at me" Draco cupped Harry's face with his hands "I really _really_ want to kiss you. You're beautiful, perfect. You are my soul mate; I can't wait for this to start! To kiss you, to court you, to make love to you" at this point Harry was nearly dying of embarrassment so he buried his face in Draco's robes.

Draco took Harry's chin, making his smaller partner face him. He looked those full, pouty, pink lips and he thought he would come only with the view: Harry was looking at him in expectation, his cheeks tinted in pink, and his lips a little bit separated for the incoming kiss. Draco covered Harry's lips with his own, and they both knew that they should stay like that forever.

Harry was in heaven: the kiss seemed so right. It felt like he had finally found a place where he really, really belong, and a person who would love him no matter what. Draco on the other hand, was trying to control himself not to take Harry and claim right there in the hospital bed. He had been waiting for this his whole life, and he felt terrible for the way he had treated Harry since first year. Now he would make up to him.

The kiss ended, but let the two veelas panting. They looked around and saw that all of the people surrounding their bed were looking at them with…curiosity.

"Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, it's time to check the changes the inheritance has brought. Please get up."

Poppy and Severus started to check on Draco and Harry to discover the changes. There were slight differences. Draco grew a little, reaching 6,3''. Harry hoped he had grew but he only reached 5,4''…he was still minuscule compared to Draco. He could barely reach his mate's (Oh Merlin, that sounded sooo good!) chest. He hoped Draco wouldn't be mad at him for that. It wasn´t his fault really. After nearly sixteen years living all summer in a cupboard, you couldn't expect he had a decent height.

Aside that, Draco's features became more defined, more mature. His silver pupils were surrounded with an emerald green line, and his nearly white hair was now more like blond. Harry's eyes stayed the same green, his hair grew a little, reaching his shoulder blades in black locks, and it seemed more tamable.

"Great, now I really look like a girl!" Harry turned to Draco pouting, and his mate grabbed him by his shoulders, kissing him with all his might. Harry was left with a goofy smile, reaching his mate for support because he was sure he would faint of happiness.

"Harry listen to me. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. For me you are perfect!"

Harry only smiled at Draco in acceptance. He was glad his mate liked him, that was all that mattered.

"Now, the next step is the courting. Do you think you can handle it Bambi?" asked Remus looking at the brunette still in the blonde's lap. Harry only smiled with reassurance. He was sure he would love it.

When the golden trio sat in the Gryffindor table next day, Ron and Hermione were secretly expecting what gift would be the first in the courting. Harry was oblivious to all the questions and simply ate cereal. When the post arrived, a familiar white owl stood next to the boy handing a rose…a white one.

"Hedwig! What's this? It's beautiful!" exclaimed Harry looking at the flower.

"It's from Draco, Harry, his first gift to you. Look, the rose has a note attached" Hermione picked the rose, handling the note to Harry:

_My Harry,_

_I spent a lot of time thinking what to give you. I think this is accurate. _

_It's a rose because is the most beautiful flower in the garden, like you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen._

_The white is for purity, because, despite all the things you've faced, you're still the most pure and innocent creature I've ever met._

_Hope you like it,_

_Love,_

_Draco._

Harry raised his head, looking for Draco in the crowd. He noticed him sipping coffee at the Slytherin table. He stood up, running to the other side of the hall, jumping on Draco´s lap (lucky he was so small) and spreading kisses all over his face:

"Thank you! Thank you! That's the most beautiful thing somebody has ever given me! I can't believe it!"

"If all of your "thank you's" are going to be like this, I will give you presents several times a day" Draco smiled, holding Harry with his hands on his small waist. Harry realized what he had done and blushed fiercely, burying his face on his mate's chest.

"Oh god! I can't believe I did that! Please tell me nobody is looking this way" Draco looked up and saw all of Hogwarts looking at them. He glared at all at once, and they return very fast to their breakfast.

"No my love, nobody's looking. You can stop hiding" Harry did as told and was relieved that nobody was looking his way "Come, we have potions now."

The headed to potions holding hands with Ron and Hermione. When they were reaching the potions class they noticed the rest of the sixth years looking at them. Some were smiling like Neville. The others were glaring at them with hatred and some were simply looking other way.

"Drakis! Tell Longbottom that you are not mated to Harry bloody Potter! I know that all that happened at breakfast was merely a show! I'm your mate! Stop the lies at once!" Pansy appeared from the crowd taking Draco´s arm, separating him from Harry. Immediately Draco freed him from the bitch arm and took Harry's hand in his.

"Those are not lies Parkinson. My mate is Harry Potter. And if you value your life you will not insult him, look at him, even breathe the same air as him. If you do I'll rip you apart. And for the record to all of you, the veelas have other rules. If I kill someone for attacking my mate I will not face Azkaban so, be careful with what you do. I have eyes everywhere so if I know about someone even standing less than 4 feet away from Harry I will not hesitate in kick their ass. Is that understand?" Draco was nearly exploding in rage. Harry looked at him with loving eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Draco calmed instantly. Ron raised his fist to add danger to the threat while Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"As much as I enjoy a good threat Mr. Malfoy I have to warn you that I can take house points, so be careful with what you say" Severus appeared from the classroom looking at Draco and Harry. He winked to them almost imperceptibly and motioned the class to enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus was walking down the hallways, Dumbledore had named him the DCAO teacher and he was heading to his chambers to prepare his classes for next day when he faced a broad chest that sent him to the floor when two strong arms surrounded his waist stopping his fall.

"Hi Remy" Remus blushed, he would recognized that voice anywhere, the way it nearly purred his name, those silky tones…Lucius.

"Hi Luc" Lucius looked at the werewolf in his arms only thinking about kissing him and take him as his as soon as possible. He was so beautiful. He still remembered the first time he had taken him. It was like heaven.

Lucius had always admired Remus the short time they coincided in Hogwarts, because when Lucius had been in seventh year, Remus and the marauders where merely in fourth year. He had found the boy gorgeous, but given his compromise to Narcissa, he wasn't free to ask the boy out. He had preferred to stay far away from him that give him hopes that would eventually crash.

Remus on his side had been devastated when Sirius told him Lucius was betrothed to his cousin Narcissa. But nobody would ever know of his pain. No way would Lucius like him, even if he was free from the compromise. Remus was poor, small, always sick and above everything a werewolf. Why would Lucius, the epitome of a pureblood, want to go out with someone like Remus?

By the time Lucius graduated, he thought that he could not leave Hogwarts without telling Remus about his feelings. That admiration had developed in love. The fact that Lucius was aware of his veela blood told him that Remus was his mate. It was obvious. He had been able to control the allure with potions breed by professor Slughorn. He had tried to tell his father that Narcissa wasn't his mate, but the old guy wouldn't hear of it. But he couldn't leave without talking to Remus.

Remus was walking down the hallway to the kitchen to get come hot chocolate, when he crashed with someone…that someone was a lot taller than him so he went straight down to the floor but two strong arms stopped his fall.

"M-Malfoy, wh-what are you doing here?" Remus knew Lucius thought he was nothing, but he was not capable of bear the insults he was sure he would received.

"Hi Lupin, I´m just taking a walk. Listen, can I talk to you. Tomorrow I will leave after graduation so this is the only time I can talk."

"Sure, what do you want to talk" Remus was freaking out inside. Why would Lucius the sex god, the ice prince of Slytherin, a seventeen year old guy want to talk to him?

"Let's go somewhere else. This is pretty serious and I don't want to tell this in a hallway."

They walked around Hogwarts for a while, until they reached the hallway where was located the Room of Requirements. Lucius seemed to know what it was because he walked three times in front of the wall until a door appeared. The entered and Remus found a cozy room with a fireplace and two seats.

"Please take a seat" Lucius motioned Remus to one of the seats and he took the other. He looked at Remus and smiled at him. Remus only buried himself in the seat, to ashamed to talk. He was sure he was read with embarrassment but that was what Lucius provoked in him.

"Now Remus, what I'm going to tell you is very important for me. I know we barely know each other, but I will not lie to you. You have to believe me okay?"

"Okay" said Remus softly.

"Do you know what veelas are?" he received a nod and continued "well, my mother was a veela. She died after giving birth to me. I'm a half veela, so I inherited some of their characteristics: the allure, the strength…and the mate issue."

"Narcissa must be really happy, being the mate of a veela is an honor, is the model of pure and true love" Remus was sure his heart had literally broken. So Lucius was a veela. That crashed his little hope forever. No way in hell he was Lucius mate. Tears started to show, but he managed himself to stay still.

"Narcissa is not my mate" Remus looked up so fast he was sure his bones cracked. He looked at Lucius in disbelief-You are.

Now Remus was panting. What had he said? HE was his mate? That was impossible! That his secret love had chosen HIM as a mate…no way.

"That is not possible. Why would you choose me? I´m nobody. Please don´t mock me. I couldn't bear it" now Remus was sobbing, thinking this was all a joke.

"Please Remus you have to believe me. I tried to tell my father to call of the engagement, even Narcissa tried because she knows she isn't my mate, but he doesn´t accept it. If I cancel the engagement he will come after you. I haven´t told anyone besides Severus the truth but my father has his ways to find out. It's the only way I have to keep you safe. Please understand I'm doing this for you."

"Oh Luc" Remus was now openly crying, and throwed himself at Lucius strong arms. Fate had take from him his only chance of real love because he was sure that now he knew Lucius loved him back, he would never loved someone else "I-I lo-love you too" Lucius hugged him and buried his face in Remus neck. His mate smelled so good.

"Can I kiss you? One kiss from you will help me in a life of no love."

"Lucius, I want you to take me before you take your future wife. Please make me yours now that we can, so I can face a future without you with the memory holding me."

"Are you sure Remus? It would be a dream come true but I don´t want to force you to do something you don´t have to."

"I´m sure Luc. I love you and I will never love someone else."

INSERT LEMON SCENE HERE….(I don´t have enough courage to write one of those yet. I´m a beginner at this so my lemons would only ruin this X) )

"I need to tell you something" Remus only looked at him, still in his arms, with his hands on Lucius chest. He smiled and motioned him to continue.

"I talked to Narcissa. We have been married nearly twenty years. The only time we were together was when we conceived Draco, and he is the only reason we haven´t divorced sooner. She has been an amazing friend all this years, and a spectacular mother to Draco, but there was no reason to stay trapped in a marriage without love. Narcissa told me that she wanted me to be happy, and that she greatly appreciated that I had been faithful to her all this years. She said she wanted me and my mate to be together, and that she wanted a divorce. Now I´m a free man and I have come to ask you if you still accept me."

"Luc, I've been waiting for you for these 20 years. I would be crazy if I didn´t accept you" with this Remus lean forward, grabbed Lucius neck with his hands, and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. The first kiss they shard after almost twenty years.

Lucius didn´t lose time. He picked up Remus bridal style and took him to his chambers. They made love until the next day, and renewed their promises of love with a bright future for them ahead.


	3. Never lose hope

**Okay guys, new chapter! Thanks to all the people that had been following my story. I´m having a great time writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this earlier. I don´t own any of this. Only the plot. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich and Harry would be Draco, Tom or Severus, having many kids. **

Severus was walking to Dumbledore's office thinking about the last events that had occurred in Hogwarts. One month had passed since Draco and Harry had faced each other, received their inheritance, and started the courting. Severus had never seen Harry so happy and his godson so…in love. The only thing that could coronate their happiness was that he found the courage to ask Sirius _the question._ Severus had known him since school, but only last year they had started dating, only because of Severus's lack of courage. But you couldn´t blame him entirely. The Gryffindors were the ones who had the courage.

He was thinking when would be the best time to ask Sirius to marry him. They had been dating for little time, but he knew they loved each other since school even if Sirius didn´t know…

A seventeen year old Severus was walking down the hallways to the library in order to get some Transfiguration books for his essay. When he was nearly getting there, he heard two voices speaking from an empty classroom. Two very familiar voices: Black and Lupin. He decided it would be useful to listen in order to have some blackmailing material for after. After all, the Marauders were not the only ones who were famous for being pranksters. Severus was an expert in getting revenge. There were people who feared him more than the infamous Marauders.

"No Moony, I will not accept it because it is not the truth!"

"Please Siri, he may feel the same way about you. You won´t know unless you tell him about your feelings." So Black was in love with someone. Severus grinned; he just had to find who that man was. "Please, just tell me the truth Paddy."

"Okay Remy, I love him, I´m in love with Severus Snape. But I´m not going to do anything about it, because I know that he will freak out, then laugh and then he will play a prank on me and I´m going to be humiliated."

"Sirius please don´t be a drama queen. I will respect your decision but I don't share it. And tell me, how did you fall in love with him?" Severus had his ear nearly crushing the door trying to hear properly.

"You remember that time when he had to play seeker because the Slytherin seeker was ill? I was in the crowd watching the game. And I was actually paying attention to the game because Gryffindor wasn´t playing so I didn´t have to use my time cheering our team. For the first time I didn´t looked at him behind the context of a prank or those nasty comments we through at each other. I couldn´t help not notice that he is so handsome. Tall, dark and mysterious, with those onyx eyes. I freaked out at first of course, but then I started noticing how intelligent he was, his talent for potions, his skills in DADA. I don´t know when it happened Moony, but one day I just was…in love with him…" Severus heard a sob, he couldn´t believe he would heard Black crying one day.

"Poor Sirius. I hope everything develops well." Moony sighed as he left the dusty classroom leaving Sirius with his thoughts.

At this point Severus was nearly having a heart attack. Of all the people in the world Sirius Black was in love with him. This was too good to be truth. He just had to wait for the perfect moment to use that vital information.

Two days later Severus had a perfect chance to use the material. Covered in green loo because of a prank done by the Marauders, he knew Black would crush with only one fit. He was about to speak in the middle of the Great hall at breakfast, when the look in Black´s eyes stopped him: for a moment he looked so…lost and sad. If Severus revealed his secret, Black would be heartbroken and for some reason he couldn´t let that happen. He walked away, trying to figure out why he had shut down.

The two following weeks were hell for Severus. At this point people were looking at him with trying to figure out why he hadn´t got revenge. Bellatrix Lestrange had been following him, hurrying him to accept the dark mark and become a Death Eater. And he was trying to figure out his feelings for Black. Call it Murphy law, but only when he knew Black was in love with him, he started noticing the marauder, his looks, his manners, his smile, his eyes, everything about him called Severus attention and he knew he was developing a huge crush on him.

All his hopes were turned down once he accepted the dark mark. Voldemort wanted to take the Light down for good, and Sirius was at the top of the list. It was impossible for Severus now to date the man when they were in opposites sides in the war.

"What are you thinking my boy" without realizing, Severus had gotten to the Headmaster´s office lost in his thoughts.

"Nothing Albus, just remembering old times. When I discovered I was in love with Sirius I was a Death Eater so I couldn´t ask him out. It would have been suicidal for both of us."

"You know Severus; you never told me how you finally got together"

"It was all thanks to Harry…"

Harry and Severus had been practicing Occlumency for two months. They had developed a closed friendship, more like an uncle-nephew relationship. After both of them had apologized for their past behavior, they decided to start from scratch. That is when Harry discovered Severus feelings. He might have looked innocent and naïve, but he was very clever in some things.

"Sev, is there something you want to tell me?" Harry asked softly while they were sharing a mug of chocolate after the lesson.

"What do you mean pup?"

"I know you like Sirius. I've seen the way you look at him when he comes to visit" Harry smiled sheepishly while Severus blushed a little.

"Shut up brat. You don´t know what you´re talking about"

"Let me tell you. He feels the same about you. He is just waiting for you to ask him out."

"Really? Do you think so? Aren´t you bothered by that?" It was useless to hide his feelings from Harry. But if the kid who he had learned to cared for had troubles with those feelings, Seversu would gladly put them in a corner if his heart.

"Not at all. I only wish for you two to be happy. You have my blessings. Now go give him a breathtaking kiss and declare your love."

Needless to say that Severus ran to Grimmauld Place and without asking anything, he gave Sirius the most perfect kiss of his life. He just took the black haired´s head and crashed their lips together. Sirius gasped in surprise, which Severus used to enter his tongue in the wet cavern waiting for it. They both closed their eyes, enjoying their first kiss until the oxygen was too necessary.

"I love you too" said Sirius smiling while he put his arms around Severus neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Severus picked him bridal style and took him to the master bedroom. They consumed his loved between white sheets in Grimmauld Place, in an extasis of happiness.

Now, months later, Severus was seriously thinking what would be the proper way to ask Sirius hand in marriage. He wanted it to be perfect. His amazing boyfriend deserved the best. He was an incredible man who had survived the cruelties of Azkaban and had come out sane. Severus had thought he had missed his chance, but it turned out that Sirius still loved him.

The first time he had taken him had been the most amazing night of his life. Sirius confessed that, while he was very popular in school, he was a virgin; he had wanted to wait for Severus. And Severus returned that taking him with gentleness and love.

Now he knew what to do to propose…

"Harry, pup, I need your help with something" they were in Severus's chambers after their Occlumency lesson.

"Sure Sev, what do you need?" Harry looked at him with curiosity in his green eyes.

"I´m going to propose to Sirius, and I need your help" Severus had a faint blush on his cheeks when he had said this.

Harry squealed "Really!? Oh my God I can´t believe it! Finally! Sirius has been waiting you know."

"Are you serious? And why didn´t he said anything?"

"Because you know…the "groom" is the one who´s supposed to get down on one knee" Harry said, blushing. He knew that his time came; Draco would be the one getting down on one knee to give him a compromise ring.

"Well, I have to rush. I need you and Draco to distract him after dinner so I can prepare everything."

"No problem Sev."

At dinner Harry explained the plan to Draco. The blonde laughed his heart out at the vision of his serious godfather getting that nervous, but shut down with a glare from Harry. He could be adorable, but his mood changes were famous. They managed to make Sirius stayed with them while Severus took his way off.

"So Siri, how is everything going with Sev?" asked Harry trying to look interested.

"Well…actually I´m a little bit worried. This last days Severus has been avoiding me. Do you think he doesn´t love me anymore? Maybe he wants to break up with me." Sirius looked very worried. He wouldn´t be able to bear a life without Severus. He had waited him for so long.

"I´m sure it is your imagination Sirius; my godfather would never leave you! He loves you too much; don´t worry" Draco put a hand on Sirius shoulder (although Padfoot was a grown man, Draco was actually taller than him, which pissed of the man to no end).

"Ok guys, I suppose I'm going now. Severus must be waiting for me."

Sirius reached the potions master´s bedroom and just as he shut the door, his lips were covered by his boyfriend´s in a passionate kiss.

"Bed. Now" said Severus huskily. He dragged his boyfriend to their bed and when they were reaching the door, he covered Sirius eyes.

"Severus wh-" Sirius was interrupted by a hand covering his eyes "what the hell is going on?!"

He was interrupted with the view. Severus had covered the bed in rose petals, white roses. It would seem cocky if it wasn´t the fact that Severus had surely put his pride down preparing this for him-Sev what is this? It´s beautiful!

"I only want to show you how much I love you. The petals are white, because of your pureness. You had it the first time we made love and you´re still as pure as that time."

Sirius had tears in his eyes. He took Severus by his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

LEMON SCENE IN HERE (You know what I mean XD)

Trapped in the aftermath of their love making, Sirius was resting his head on Severus shoulder, not noticing the man taking a velvet box from the table next to the bed.

"Siri, look at me, I need to tell you something" Sirius popped up his head, only to find Severus sitting with his back facing the headboard, looking at him "I know we have been dating for a short time but I need to ask you this, and I thought the best moment would be this, just after we had demonstrate our love for each other."

Tears were starting to fall down on Sirius´s cheeks. Was Severus asking him what he thought?

"My love, would you marry me?" Severus took out a velvet box and opened it. It had a beautiful compromise ring on it. Sirius only could nod, he didn´t trust his voice right now. He knew he would cry. Severus took the ring and placed it on Sirius finger, "sealing the deal" with a long kiss.

Draco and Harry were walking by the lake, holding hands and just enjoying the moment. Ron and Hermione were studying. She had tried to drag the two veelas into it, but they had run for their lives and the reached the lake in their running.

Draco took a seat near the water and took Harry putting him in his lap, facing his chest. Harry flushed looking at the position. He had one leg by each side and, although the two were sit down, he only reached Draco´s chest. He looked up to see Draco smiling down at him.

Draco moved down to kiss Harry, he loved to do that. Even if their first kiss had been the greatest of all, it looked that they were trying to change that. He gently bit Harry´s bottom lip, and with a soft moan he opened his mouth to let Draco´s tongue in. Draco took his time to explore every inch of Harry´s wet cavern. It was like heaven; that mouth was meant for him.

The kiss started to heat up. Harry swayed his hips to meet Draco's groin, and the blonde gasped in surprise. He broke the kiss and looked down at Harry. He looked positively ravishing, with half opened eyes, flushed cheeks and saliva dropping from the corner of his mouth.

"Harry, we have to stop or I´m going to take you here and now, and we both know you aren´t ready yet"

"I´m sorry Draco…it just happened" Harry blushed, looking down in embarrassment. Surely Draco would think he didn´t had control over his emotions. Who would want to be with someone like him, who wore his heart on the sleeve?

"No, love, you have nothing to be sorry for. These things happen. When the courtship ends, we will have all the time we want for his and much more" Draco was grinning widely, thinking of all the things he would do to Harry after the bonding.

"Draco, are you sure I´m your mate? I mean, I´m nothing, just a burden…if you feel you don´t want me anymore please tell me" Harry was trying to fight the tears, sobbing in Draco´s chest. The blonde veela was put his hand in Harry's back, hugging him. He whispered in his ear:

"Love, you're the most perfect, amazing, beautiful person I've ever met. I know we have been enemies the past years, but that was only because I was jealous of Weasley and Granger because I wanted you for me, even if I didn´t know it back then. Those were my veela instincts kicking. I wanted you for me. I still want you, I will always want you. _I love you_"

Harry lifted his face facing Draco with a brilliant smile "What?"

"I love you Harry. I understand if you are no ready yet-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. Harry spread kisses all over his face saying "I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and kissing. One would think suspicious all the attitude change after the inheritance, but Harry was so needed of love and affection (with that I mean a lover´s affection), that he was willing to accept this change and the love that came with it. And he knew his veela side wouldn´t choose someone who wasn´t capable of making him happy. The bond told him that Draco was _the one._ The one who would make him the happiest man on earth, the one who would give him the family he wanted. And the thought of him carrying their children just made it even better. The fact that he was gay had break his heart in the beginning because that cut off the chances of fathering his own children, but knowing that he could actually bear them was everything he could ask for.

The next day Draco and Harry were heading to DADA after breakfast. They were busy kissing and smiling at each other. In fact, they were delayed by the fact that every ten steps, Draco could take Harry, crashing him to the wall and kissing him with all his strength. Harry was only too happy to kiss him back.

They were busy in their happy world of love and kisses when they noticed something. Lucius-I´m-always-looking-good-Malfoy, was getting out Remus´s chambers with the I-just-had-sex look? What was happening?

"Father? Is that you?" asked Draco with and incredulous look on his face. Harry appeared from behind him looking surprised to see Lucius Malfoy in such a state.

Lucius lift his face looking at them with wide eyes. How was possible that the only two people that he crashed into were his son and his mate? Fate sure was a bitch.

"Dragon, Harry…what a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be in potions?" Lucius was desperately trying to look natural and trying to tame his hair at the same time. Harry giggled looking at him.

"Luc why are you still here? You could be ca-" the question was cut off when Remus got out of the class with the same wild look and with fearful eyes.

"Okay. Now this is officially weird. Would you care to explain to me what does this means?" Draco was getting angry at all the mystery. What was he missing?

"Draco, calm down. This is not what it looks like"

"Oh. And what is this exactly" asked Remus lifting a brow. Was Lucius denying him?

"No, Remy don´t get angry at me please. I´m going to explain this when we are all calmed down"

"I suggest we go into the DADA classroom to talk" interjected Harry.

"Okay, Harry, Draco sit down so we can explain this." Lucius motioned the teens while he took Remus´s hand, facing the pair. "Draco, you know you inherited your veelas traits from me. And you also know you mother isn´t my mate."

"Really? I thought you were mates" Harry said with a cute confused look on his face.

"No Harry, we weren´t. When I was at school I knew my mate, but my father refused to let me be with him. I was forced to marry Narcissa, who understand my situation and has been an amazing friend all this years."

"But now you are divorced. Why aren´t you looking for your mate again?" asked Harry.

"And what has Remus to do here?" asked Draco

"You see Draco, Remus is my mate."

"What? Remy that´s amazing!" Harry throwed himself at Remus´s arms hugging him. "You are so lucky!"

"Father, how could you hide this from me? Didn´t I deserved to know? No offense Remus, but when did you planned on telling me?" Draco wasn´t angry at the fact that Remus was his father´s mate. He was pissed off he hadn´t noticed it. Harry was giggling at his boyfriend´s distress from Remus´s arms.

"Draco, I had yet to find the right moment to tell you. Please son, I was trying to figure out what would the best way."

"Draco, believe us. I know you probably didn´t expect this but I love your father with all my heart, and I will try to make him happy"

Draco stood with his head dropped for thirty seconds. When Harry started to worry he had fallen asleep, he lifted his head and went to hug Remus´s. "Welcome to the family Remy"

By this time, Harry and Remus were both crying, while Lucius Malfoy had the biggest smile in all his life.

"How are we going to tell Siri and Sev?" Harry´s innocent question made the three men faint.


	4. When the time comes

**Hi guys! Here's the fourth chapter! I still haven't had a beta reader so...please be patient and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: again, I don't own Harry Potter. **

"How are we going to tell Harry about our engagement?" Sirius asked his fiancé. He loved to say that word.

**"**How about he discovers for himself the ring in your finger?" Severus was hiding a smirk. Harry surely knew about that. He had planned it after all. But surprise or not, the little one would be extremely happy.

"I think I could do that. But surely Draco will find out first. He seems more…observant. But you´re right. Let Harry finds for himself"

Severus and Sirius were heading for the Great Hall to have dinner. Although Sirius wasn´t a teacher, everyone was pretty used to see him wandering around between Potions and DADA. And no one was complaining because ever since Sirius Black had arrived, Severus Snape, the snarky git, was…changed, only taking points when necessary and treating all houses fairly. Even his features seemed to had softened in some sort of way. The students preferred not to ask in case he could get offended. But they appreciated the change of attitude.

The got to the Great Hall in time for dinner. That´s when the students started to notice the intertwined fingers and the ring on _The finger_. Who, in his right mind would marry the potions master? It seemed that Azkaban had affected Sirius Black after all. But he seemed _very_ happy.

Severus was hearing the whispers al along the four houses and dropped his head. Sirius squeezed his hand and smiled at him in reassurance. The only opinion that mattered was that of their godsons, Remus and Lucius.

After dinner Harry and Draco ran to the couple who was talking with Remus, who had a bright smile on his face. When they were foots away they noticed the ring. It seemed the plan had worked. They decided to fake surprise.

"Siri is that what I think it is? Sev proposed!" Harry hugged his godfather congratulating them, while Draco hugged Severus. Harry kissed Severus in the cheek "Please take care of Siri"

"Don´t worry pup. I love him and I will take care of him for the rest of my life" Sirius had tears in his eyes. It seemed that all the emotions had reached him finally.

"Oh Siri, don't cry! I'm going to cry too!" Harry hid his face in Draco's chest, trying to fight the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He was very happy for his godfather, but he now realized that he wouldn´t be with him forever. He would be married now, and he was going to loose him. He started to cry in Draco's robes, grabbing the shirt with his fists, holding himself. Draco noticed this and cupped Harry's face with his hands.

"My love, is there something bothering you? You know you can tell me everything" he looked into those emerald eyes, puffy and red from crying.

"It's nothing…" Harry looked away from Draco. If he knew what Harry was thinking, he surely would hate him.

"My love, I know that something is bothering you. I promise I will listen to everything you want to tell me and I will try to understand it. I won't get mad if that is what it bothers you" Draco smiled at Harry in reassurance.

"It's just that…I'm happy for Siri and Sev but I can´t help to think that now they will be devoted to each other and I will lose them. I hadn't think of that earlier, because I was occupied trying for the plan to work. I know it's selfish but…" Harry dropped his head, tears gathering again in his beautiful eyes.

"I understand love. It's perfectly normal to feel that way. I know you love them but, don't you think it's time for them to enjoy their love? They have been separated for many years. And aside the fact that they will be married, they will always love you more than anything in this world. You are his pup, his first son in some sort of way. They won't stop loving you"

Harry lifted his head giving Draco a bright smile. He understood and he wished his uncle and godfather all the happiness in the world. They deserved it after all they had gone through in life. With Severus roll as a Death eater and Sirius in Azkaban, it was time for them to enjoy life and love now that they had it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

October followed September and November followed October. Soon it would be Christmas and Harry had a huge problem.

He didn´t know what to give Draco for Christmas.

The past months had been amazing. The courting was developing spectacularly. Draco had given him more and more gifts; always simple presents, because he knew Harry didn´t like expensive things. He was more and more in love with his Slytherin prince. He loved how Draco would wait for him at the Gryffindor entrance, picked him up by the waist, and rolled with him before placing him back to the ground, to end with a sweet kiss. He loved how Draco would surprised him every now and then with some flowers (if Harry had felt girly at first, after seeing Draco smiling at him while giving him the flower, all those thoughts had been banished from his mind) or other simple gifts. And he loved that Draco would escort him to the Gryffindor entrance like a gentleman and would say goodbye with another kiss and sometimes a snog that would always give Harry sweet dreams.

Now he often awoke to find his sheets sticky. After passing the embarrasing stage of cleaning them, he realized that the bonding time was close. Like Sirius had said; he was getting ready for Draco to take him and complete the bond that would unite them forever.

The problem was that he didn´t know how it would happen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Siri I have a question" Sirius lifted his head from the book he was reading. He was in Severus chambers waiting for his boyfriend to finish his classes.

"Sure Bambi, what do you want to know?" he closed the book to give his little pup his full attention.

"Eemm…I'm not sure how to ask this…it's embarrassing…" Harry blushed in shame.

"Come on pup, you know you can ask me anything right?" Sirius picked Harry and placed him in his lap (He was so small!) "What is this about? Do you have problems with classes? It´s about Draco? Did you two had a fight?"

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that…you know that Draco and I will bond…"

"Please don't remind me of that. I appreciate him but the fact that you will…." Sirius was cut off by Remus entering the room with a chocolate bar in hand.

"What is happening here? Sirius why do you look so distressed?"

"Moony. The day has come. We have to give Harry _The talk"_

"Oh god, pup. It´s true? Are you ready?" Remus took Harry´s small hands in his owns and squeezed them "What do you want to know?"

"Well...I want to know…how it is for two males? I mean I had a crush on Draco before we turned sixteen so it was pretty obvious that I was gay, but with the war I never had time to figure those things out. And I want to know what to do when Draco and I consummate the bond" at this point Harry's blush couldn't get any darker.

"Don't worry about anything pup. Draco loves you and he will make sure that you enjoy it as much as him." Remus smiled at him. He remembered how it had been for him. He was only fourteen, but it had been amazing.

"Pup, listen. Do you know how it works for a man and a woman?" with a nod from Harry Sirius continued "Well, for two males it's somewhat the same. Do you follow me?"

Harry tilted his head in confusion. How was Draco's…thing…going to enter? Did Harry had a magical entrance somewhere? "I´m sorry Siri but I don´t get it. Where's the entrance?"

"Eemm…Draco's…penis…is going to enter your anus." Remus answered him.

"But isn't that dirty?" Harry was getting very confused.

"No pup. It's not dirty at all. You know that there's a giving part and a receiving one. Well, Draco is the dominant so he is the one who's going to penetrate you. He will make sure that you feel pleasure, and it´s going to be amazing because you are doing it with the person you love the most." Harry had dropped his head and Sirius knew he was thinking about his uncle. He hugged his little godson trying to give him some peace.

"There's no way Draco will want to do it with me. I'm not pure. I'm dirty." Harry started to sob in his godfather chest, trying to forget how much he had suffered in the summer.

"No pup, you are not. You had no control over that. It was your uncle's fault. There's was no way you could have avoid that whale of a man" Remus joined Sirius in hugging Harry. "Pup, believe us. We have never lied to you."

"Okay" Harry whispered, burying his face in his godfather robes.

"Now pup, did you understand what we talked about? I want you to come to us anytime you have questions about these sorts of things, okay?" Remus looked at Harry in the eyes. He was so innocent, Remus found hard to believe that his godson would bond and make love with another man. But Remus couldn't place him with a woman either. He was to…feminine. Maybe because he was the submissive in the relationship.

Harry nodded and headed himself to the Great hall. He joined Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor table and looked at Draco, who was chatting with Blaise Zabini. Draco lifted his head and smiled brightly at him, and Harry knew it would all be okay because that was the man he loved, his soul mate, the one who would never hurt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Dray, what are you going to do for Christmas?" Harry and Draco were taking their usual walk by the lake, involved in coats and scarfs, with Draco's arm over Harry´s shoulders. Harry was hoping he would stay at Hogwarts with him. Hermione was spending the holidays at The Burrow, but Harry wanted to spend time with Draco, and he didn't want to force his mate to spend time with his friends and the Weasley family, even if they were on good terms now.

Sirius and Remus always spent Christmas with him. He was thinking Sirius would stay with Sev in the castle but he didn't know about Remus though.

"Actually I was going to talk to you about that." Draco stopped and put his hands in Harry´s waist, leaning down so his forehead was touching Harry's. Harry placed his arms around Draco's neck, expecting him to talk. He better started talking or Harry would get lost in those grey eyes. How was his mate so handsome?

"My Harry, would you like to come to the Manor for Christmas? If you are worried about Remus and Sirius, let me tell you that now that Remus is dating my father he is like the Lady of the house. And Severus always comes for Christmas, so Sirius would be there too."

"I'd love to! Thanks Dray!" Harry hugged Draco, with his arms in his neck and his legs on his waist. He gave Draco a kiss, and thought 'This is perfect. I'm going to surprise Draco for Christmas!'

They continued to walk around the lake and the Forbidden forest, with smiles in their faces.

"Harry, did you know that the Malfoy family always throws a dance for Boxing Day? I was thinking that since you will be there with me, we could invite Weasley and Granger, and the Weasley family if you would like" Harry looked up at his mate with wide eyes. He was offering to spend a night with the Weasleys for him? He gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him all over the face.

"I couldn't have asked for a better mate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Three days later, a week before the students headed off to their homes for Christmas break, Remus looked at Draco and Harry, who were at the Gryffindor table and made a small gesture, telling them to meet him at his private chambers. The nodded at him and after dinner they hurried to Remus´s rooms. Lucius was with him sitting in a couch waiting for the teens.

"Father, is good to see you" Draco hugged his father. They were almost equally tall now, it was part of being a dominant veela. Remus was a submissive werewolf so he only had reached 5'8''. But he was still taller than Harry…

"Hi son, Harry, how have you been? Harry did Draco tell you about coming to Malfoy Manor for the holidays?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, thank you very much for this invitation." Harry hugged the older man, barely reaching his chest. Lucius laughed and pet his hair.

"You are very welcome Harry. It'll be a pleasure to have you there"

"Now, why did you call us?" Draco took Harry from his father's arms and placed him in his lap possessively. Harry giggled at his boyfriend's antics and looked at the older pair in expectation.

"Well, you see, we have news for you two" Remus took Lucius hand and place the other one on his belly. "I'm pregnant"

For a minute Draco and Harry stared at them with wide eyes and mouths open. The they reacted:

"Really?! Oh Moony I can't believe it! Congratulations!" Harry hurried to hug Remus while Draco hugged his father. Then Draco took Remus in his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Thanks Remy, for giving me a sibling and for making my father so happy" Remus looked up at his stepson? with tears in his eyes. He was so happy.

"How far along are you? Do you know the gender yet? Does Siri know? And Sev? Did you buy a cradle? When is the due date?" Harry was getting hysterical asking questions.

"Bambi, calm down please. I'm three months along. We don't know the gender because we want it to be a surprise. Siri doesnt know yet, we will tell him at the same time as Sev. No, we haven´t bought a cradle, it´s too soon. The due date is in June. Did I answer all of your questions?" Remus smiled softly at Harry.

"Come on, we have to tell Siri and Sev now! Hurry up!" Harry took Remus's and Lucius's hands in his and dragged them down to the dungeons. The future fathers didn´t even try to free themselves. This was a situation they would have to face one time or another. And you know; better late than never.

"Siri, Sev we have news for you" innocent little Harry didn't thought he would have to knock on the door to enter it. The sight that received the four was that of Severus sitting on a love seat, with Sirius in his lap, snogging with passion. Severus's hands were on Sirius ass, grabbing it, while Sirius's hands were on his partner's hair, deepening the kiss. He was swaying his crotch against Severus, both moaning loudly, obviously not noticing that there were people on their doorstep.

Draco quickly put his hands over Harry's eyes and turned him so he was facing his chest. Lucius was laughing while Remus glared at the two lovers.

"Would you care to do that where there's no danger you can get caught? Look at the example you are giving to Harry! I can´t believe it!" Remus was getting really angry. Severus immediately stood up, with Sirius's legs still on his waist so he would not fall.

"It´s not like you knocked first" said Severus glaring at them, while Sirius giggled. "Sorry for that pup, but you people have to understand that sometimes lovers want privacy"

"Don't worry. It's not like I had the chance to see anything" Harry was still facing his mate's chest. Only then Draco released him and let him hug his godfather and his uncle.

"So, what news do you have for us?" Sirius asked sitting on a couch near Severus.

"I'm pregnant!" Remus exclaimed happily

"Really!? A mini-moony?! Oh Merlin, I can't believe it Remy!" Sirius rushed to hug Remus and touch his still flat belly

"Congratulations my friend" Severus hugged his best friend more calmly than his boyfriend.

"How far along you are Remy?" asked Severus "are you seeing a Healer yet?"

"I'm three months along. I have an appointment with Poppy later today to take the first sonogram and she will deliver me to a proper Healer.

"I'm so happy for you Remy, you deserve it. And you too Lucius." Sirius hugged Lucius as well.

"Thanks Siri. Actually" Remus looked at Lucius who nodded and smiled "I know it's a bit early but, would you and Sev like to be the godfathers?"

"Yes! We would love too!" Remus and Lucius were crashed in hugs again, while Harry and Draco looked, the first with tears in his eyes. Draco looked at him and kneeled down so he was looking straight at his mate. He cupped his face in his hands and kissed him

"Are you upset about something love?"

"No! It's just that…I'm so happy Remus has finally found the happiness he deserves. And I'm happy for Sirius and Sev as well. After the Dursley's…I don't know but I finally feel like everything is taking its right place" harry put his arms on Draco's neck and kissed him sweetly. It was all okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The day they parted for the holidays received them with a soft snow falling, like it was saying goodbye to the students. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione got in a wagon at the end of the Hogwarts Express. Surprisingly after half an hour Blaise Zabini joined them. Draco smiled. It was good to have some Slytherin company.

"Oh look at you Draco and Blaise. Surrounded by blood traitors and mudblood scum. How the mighty fall" Pansy Parkinson was at the door, sneering at them. Ron got up, ready to hex her, when Hermione took his arm and motioned him to sit down. Draco and Blaise only glared at her, while Harry said:

"Please Parkinson, just go away."

"Oh Potty Potter! Who do you think you are giving me orders you faggott? I know you gave Draco a love potion! I'm going to set him free you just wait!"

"Enough! I told you once not to insult my mate, but it seems you don't get it. Get out of here!" Draco shot a nasty spell to Pansy, throwing her out of the wagon.

"Why do you let him hex her but not me!?" Ron glared at Hermione. He shrugged.

"It's Harry's responsibility, not mine. But Harry, you should have stopped him"

"He was making us uncomfortable." Harry looked down, while Draco wrapped an arm around him glaring at Hermione, taking a seat and making Harry stay between his thighs. They fell asleep for the rest of the trip to London. Blaise, Ron and Hermione looked at them and Hermione said:

"Ron, did you think our Harry would end up with Malfoy? If someone had told me that last year I would have hexed them, but now I can't even think of them apart."

"When Harry told me he had a crush on Malfoy, he was very scared I would hate him, and I had to assure him that as long as he was happy it was fine with me."

"Why is he so small?" Blaise asked the other two.

"All I can tell you is that it is because of his relatives. They starved him and locked him in a cupboard. He will never pass the 5'5" because of the malnourishment. We have tried everything, Severus tried all sorts of nutrient potions, but nothing worked. The only thing that made him grow a little was his inheritance but he still looks like a third year" Hermione looked at the pair with mother eyes. She was worried about Harry and his health, but she was happy he had finally found his true love, the one who would protect him from everything. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry would have the opportunity to let the others worry about the dangers, and enjoy life for once and for all.

Ron saw the sadness his friends' eyes, and squeezed her hand: "Don't worry Mione. Now Harry will be happy. All we have to do is support him and Draco." Blaise nod in reassurance. She smiled at the two males near her, and the spent the rest of the trip watching the two veelas sleeping peacefully.


	5. Holidays with family I

**Okay guys, I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I really didn't have time to write a proper one, so I'm splitting it in two parts. The second will be uploaded like any other chapters; on Friday. **

**To say sorry I'm going to upload a three shot I'm working on. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Again: I haven't found a beta reader...please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: and again...I don't own any of these...**

The train arrived to London at the afternoon. Harry was excited to spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor. It would be his first holidays with his mate. They hurried to greet Remus and Lucius, who were waiting for them at the station.

"Oh Harry, I'm gonna miss you!" Hermione hugged his friend tightly "Please write to me and Ron and we will see you on Boxing Day"

"Hey, I' want a hug as well" Ron approached his friend and squeezed him in a bone crushing hug. He gave Draco a hand shake and Harry and Hermione smiled. It was enough for them.

"Draco! Harry! Here" the heard a familiar voice calling them. Lucius and Remus were there near the Weasley family. Although Harry knew Lucius was different than the person he had thought he was, it still surprised him to see the stoic blonde man chatting friendly with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Love had really changed the man. Harry hoped the upcoming baby would continue with that. He really liked the real Lucius, and he didn´t want him to suffer and become a bitter man.

"Okay guys; see you at Boxing Day in Malfoy Manor." Harry hugged the Weasleys and then turned to the Malfoys and Remus so they went to Malfoy Manor. They took a portkey and appeared in a huge garden. Lucius guided them across a path and they reached the doors. He waved his hand and the doors opened to let them enter the biggest mansion Harry had ever seen. He had thought it would be dark and mysterious but it was luminous, with huge windows letting the sun enter the rooms and hallways.

"I have to admit this is not what I was expecting" Draco laughed at his mate's amazement. He was so cute.

"Everyone thinks that the first time they see the mansion."

"It's just that I was expecting something…dark" Harry shrugged.

"It was dark until my mother arrived. She took her time to redecorate the manor and she turned it into this" Draco spoke very proud if his mother. Although she was not his father's mate, she had been an amazing mother to him.

"Where is she now? Does she still live here?" Lucius was the one who answered

"Yes Harry, she still lives in here. I care very much for her, and she has been an amazing friend the past twenty years when I was separated from my mate" he squeezed Remus hand "She still takes care of the manor, and when I marry Remus the task will pass to him. Then she will probably move out, but she will always have home here"

"She is a great woman pup, she understood the pain Lucius was going through when he married her, and has been very supportive all of these years" Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled down at him. One would have thought that Remus despised Narcissa, but he knew very much about veelas and their mates, and he knew Lucius had been suffering without his mate, and that Narcissa had been a huge help for him.

"Come on love, I'll show you where you'll stay" Draco took Harry's hand and guided him through the huge hallways to the north wing. They entered a beautiful room, painted in baby blue, with a king size bed with white sheets, an oak desk and cream curtains.

"It's beautiful Draco!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes.

"My room is next door if you need anything. Now, why don't we go to the gardens to take some tea?" he put a hand on Harry's waist and they went to the gardens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On December the 24th, everyone was gathered at the table in the dining room, to take a family dinner. Harry was happy to finally spend a holidays with his family. The Weasleys had been amazing, but Draco was his mate, and nothing could be compared to that. He looked at Severus and Sirius: they had finally found happiness. Then he looked at Remus and Lucius chatting with Narcissa: after years of sorrow they were toghether again, and Narcissa was truly an amazing woman.

He was also very nervous; the time for him to give Draco his gift was approaching. He decided to make Sirius and Remus some questions, so he would be clear of all doubts when the time came. He waited for them to finish dinner, and when they all were relaxed in the living room having coffee and eggnog, the timid child approached his godfathers.

"Siri, Remy, could you come here for a second? I have some questions"

"Sure pup, what is it?" Siri and Remy placed themselves by each side of Harry. He was so small, it looked like he was buried between them.

"Eemm….it's just that…I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think…no, I'm sure I'm ready to the final step of the bonding." He blushed and buried his face on Remus's chest.

"Oh, pup, that's amazing! Draco will be very happy"

"Yeah but, I still have some…technical doubts…could you explain me exactly how is it that we are going to do it?"

"Okay pup. Look. First of all, do you remember what we told you about the "giving" and "receiving" part?" with a nod from Harry Remus continued "Draco is the giving part. He will have to enter his penis in your anus. But, given the fact that this "hole" is very tight, he will enter his fingers first, so his penis can enter in a better way, unless it will be painful for you."

"Cub, this is something important. The first time always hurts, so don't think Draco is going to hurt you on purpose. Every time he enters you, he will be looking for your prostate. It is the maximum point of pleasure for a man, so if he reaches it, it will be very pleasurable for you too" Sirius was laughing at Harry's distress. How was he going to absorb all of this?

"O-Okay, I think I understand…" Harry lifted himself from the couch, nodding imperceptibly towards his godfathers and said:

"I-I'm a little tired, so I'm going to bed right now…" before anyone could say anything he run from the living room to his (more likely Draco's) room.

Sirius and Remus laughed at Lucius and Severus's confusion. Remus sat down on a couch near his mate, while Sirius placed himself in his boyfriend's lap.

"What is going on?" Draco asked very confused. Narcissa giggled guessing what had just happened.

"Don't worry Dragon, Harry is probably tired. Why don't you go upstairs and see if he needs anything?"

"Good idea mother, I'll do just that" Draco ran out of the room to check on Harry. His guts told him that something was going on. When he opened the door of Harry's room he found nothing. And when he entered his room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was laying in the middle of his king size bed, under the dark green sheets, naked from the waist up. His legs and groin were covered by the sheets, but Draco would be pleased to explore those territories, trying to found out if Harry was naked down there too. His cock gave a twitch of excitement. His little Harry looked so…innocent laying in the huge bed. His mouth was slightly open, and his cheeks were flushed. His green eyes were clouded in lust.

"Dray" Okay. Now he had an erection. He was using all his will force not to jump in the bed and ravish his mate at once.

"Ha-Harry, what are you doing?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Draco, I've been thinking and…I'm ready" Oh Merlin, was he saying what Draco thought he was saying?

"Ready for what?"

"For the final step…take me Dray, my soul is yours, and now my body too" Draco didn't wait for more. He jump in the bed and placed his hands at the sides of his little mate's head. Harry gasped in surprise and looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Are you sure my love? I can wait, you know that" Harry placed a finger in Draco's mouth

"I'm sure my love. This is my Christmas gift for you."

THE LEMON GOES IN HERE (for all the readers who were waiting for this, I'm sorry. I'm working on a lemon worthy of this situation, and I promise that I will give it to you as soon as I think is perfect)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Are you okay love?" Draco asked the raven haired beauty whose head was on his chest.

"I'm okay Dray. Thank you. It was amazing. Now we are full bonded"

"Yes my Harry. And thank you, for accepting me. After all you have been through, I'm terribly happy to know that you accepted me"

"I'm the one who has to thank you. You healed me" Harry started to sob on his boyfriend's chest "I thought I would never be ready for love again. But then, you appeared, and I fell in love with you, you made me love you and you healed me from my old wounds" Harry had tears in his beautiful eyes. Draco couldn't stand it anymore and kissed his mate deeply, trying to put in one single kiss all of his love for him. He left Harry with a groggy smile.

"Sleep now love, you need it."

"Good night Dray" Harry replaced him on top of Draco, the blonde putting and arm round his mate's waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius woke up to see an adorable were wolf curled up next to him, rubbing his belly, where a tiny bulge could be seen; sign that the pregnancy was starting to show off. Lucius smirked at his lover.

"Good morning Remy." Remus gasped in surprise but smiled lovingly at his blonde lover.

"Good morning love." Lucius picked him and placed him in his lap, moving him down for a fierce kiss.

"I can't wait to see you with a round belly in a few months. You'll look absolutely gorgeous" Remus pouted.

"Are you sure you'll still love me with my cravings and temper tantrums and my short temper?"

"I will always love you Remy. Those will be just a fase, soon forgotten when we have our little one in our hands" Remus relaxed

"I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus on his side woke up to an empty bed. Where the hell was his fiancé? Then he heard the shower running. A smirk appeared in his face. He would give Sirius a proper good morning.

He entered the bathroom to find Sirius washing himself. He was still very skinny, a result of his years in Azkaban. Severus made a silent bow to take care of his boyfriend until he was completely healed and beyond.

"Good morning Sev. Did you think I wouldn't hear you? Come on, join me if you want" Severus knew Sirius was smirking. He jumped in the shower, throwing off his sleeping pants in the process, to join a very naked Sirius Black in the shower.

Sirius turned to find himself face to face with a broad chest. He lifted his head to give his boyfriend a good morning kiss. Severus put his hands in his waist, while Sirius buried his fingers in the black locks of the potions master.

"Well, good morning Sev"

"Good morning love. How do you feel?" Sirius smiled mischievously

"A little sore, but that's normal, don't you think?"

"Let me help you with that" the shower was soon forgotten when Severus picked up his boyfriend to return them to the bed. After all, it was still early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merry Christmas everybody!" a smiling Harry appeared at the dining room with Draco behind him, more calm.

"Merry Christmas pup" Sirius hugged his godson and whispered "How was last night"

"Oh Siri, it was the most amazing night of my life" little innocent Harry was drooling over a memory if his night with Draco. Severus saw that Sirius was starting to have a heart attack, and intervened

"Okay people, time for presents!" Sirius shook his head, waving off dark thoughts about the lost innocence and smiled down at his godson, motioning him to the living room so they could open presents.

They gathered themselves in the cozy living room and spent a lovely morning enjoying the holidays with family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Boxing Day came fast. Harry found himself in Draco's room, putting on a robe for the occasion. It was white with golden details.

"You look gorgeous love" his blonde mate was dressed in royal blue robes that made him even more aristocratic and handsome.

"You too" Harry smiled and gave Draco a sweet kiss "Come on, the guest are getting here"

"Harry! Happy new year mate!" he was crushed in a Weasley hug

"Come on Ron, I haven't seen him either, is my turn" Hermione hugged Harry as well and then they greeted Draco and the others. "Harry, you look beautiful, and Draco you look very handsome"

"Thanks Mione, you too"

"Thanks Granger, you look very pretty" Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Okay enough, we all look well here" Ron cut off, looking jealous. Draco smirked at him, while Hermione and Harry giggled.

"Were are the rest of the Weasleys?" asked Harry looking for them in the crowd.

"They are saying hello to the other guests. Don't worry Ry, you'll see them soon"

"Well, hello Harry. Long time no see" harry froze in his spot and slowly turned around while Draco, Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion and concern. He looked with wide eyes at the person at the door frame. It couldn´t be…


	6. Author note! (no, I'm not abandoning!)

_GUYS! _

_I KNOW IT IS TIME TO UPDATE. THE THING IS I'M GOING ON A TRIP TO ECUADOR WITH SOME FRIENDS._

_I'LL BW RETURNING ON JANUARY THE 15TH. AS SOON AS I ARRIVE I'M GOING TO FINISH AND POST THE NEW CHAPTER!_

_DON'T BE AFRAID! I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I'M SO EXCITED WRITING THIS THAT THE HELL WILL FROZE BEOFRE I LEAVE THIS ON HOLD!_

_HOWEVER I HAVE SOME ADVANCES:_

_-WE WILL KNOW WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON THAT HAS HARRY SO UPSET_

_-WE WILL HAVE SEVERUS AND SIRIUS'S WEDDING!_

_-ANOTHER COUPLE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE!_

_KISSES AND SEE YOU ALL SOON!_


	7. Holidays with family II

**Hi guys I'm back! I had an amazing trip with my friends and I'm full of ideas for this fic!**

**However, I'm going out again, this time on a family trip to the lake. I managed to find the time to do this chapter but I will ba away for some days. Don't be scared, there's no way I'm abandoning this project!**

**Thanks for all the people who taked their time to read these and I hope you enjoy it!**

Marcus Flint stood in all his height, looking dismissively at the crowd and at the same time at Harry with lust and possessiveness. Harry nearly fainted at the vision. He stood at 6"3' with midnight black hair and cold brown eyes. Harry shivered when Flint locked eyes with him.

"Flint, I don't remember having invited you. What is your business here?" Draco put himself in front of his scared mate. He didn't know what scared Harry so much about Flint, but he was going to find out. "Ron, Hermione, please go fetch the professors and my parents. We have to kick this guy out of here"

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm here to see the cutie behind you" Flint smiled at Harry who was now hyperventilating

"D-Dray, please make him go away" a very distraught Harry was grabbing Draco's robe with his tiny hands, in an attempt to stay still. Ha was so dizzy and scared he thought he would faint at any moment.

"You listened to him Flint. Go away!" in that moment arrived Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius and Remus, as well as some teachers that had been invited. Dumbledore looked calm, but he nearly lost his control when he saw the state Harry was in. Surprisingly Sirius was the one trying to stop Severus from punching the guy. Remus was calm. He knew that if he loosed control it would be bad for the baby.

"Mr. Flint, please go away. We don't want you here. Don't make me hex you" Albus spoke calmly but his eyes spoke otherwise.

"Tibby, Spooky" Lucius called and two elves appeared one at each side of the blonde "Please accompany Mr. Flint to the limit of the wards and make sure he doesn´t come back"

Flint didn´t seem to react to this. He was smiling at Harry, not noticing the rest of the crowd who were looking at them. Harry started crying softly burying his head in Draco's back. The blonde instantly turned back hugging his little mate tightly.

The two elves grabbed one arm of Flint and were motioning him to the doors when he spoke again:

"Do you remember our last conversation little Harry? I do. And the things I said are still true"

At this point Harry couldn't handle it. He fainted. The all hurried to his side while the two elves took Flint disappearing with him. Narcissa told Lucius and Severus to take Harry to his and Draco's room. She dismissed the guests, leaving only the closest friends inside. She asked Hermione and Molly Weasley to make serve some tea. They were all wondering the same. Why was Harry so distraught with Flint's presence?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was fuming. What had Flint do to Harry to the point that his little mate fainted in his presence? His Harry was almost fully recovered from the abuse at Privet Drive and now he had to face this. Draco only hoped Flint hadn't made a permanent damage to Harry.

When they reached the room, Severus put Harry in the huge bed. He started making a diagnosis on the little veela, and he only found that he was extremely tired and distressed.

"He is sleeping now. We will have to wait for him to wake up so we can ask him about what happened" Draco climbed in the bed next to his sleeping mate, holding him protecting him from the evils of the world. The rest of them got out, prepared to wait for Harry. Severus cast an alarm spell on the room, while he took a crying Sirius in his arms, taking him downstairs for some tea. Lucius was fussing over Remus, asking him how was he. He knew the littlest excitement could be harmful for the baby. Remus was trying to calm him along with Narcissa, assuring him the baby was fine. The left Draco with Harry, knowing he would take care of the little one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, the alarm was activated. They all hurried upstairs where they found Draco hugging Harry, trying to calm him. Harry was crying himself out in Draco's arms, with his head buried in his chest.

"Pup, are you okay? Please calm down" Sirius got near the couple, and started rubbing circles in his godson's back. The rest of them looked in sadness in the sight, until Severus approached them with a calming draught in hand.

"Harry, I'm going to give you a calming draught, is that okay for you?" he received a small nod from Harry and gave him the vial. Harry started to calm. He released himself from Draco's armsand looked at his family.

"Bambi, do you want to tell us what happened? We understand of you are not ready for that" Remus smiled calmly at him.

"It's ok. I prefer to tell all of you now and get this out of my system" he was now sitting in Draco's lap, while his boyfriend pet his hair. "When we were in third year, it was nearly the time for the Quidditch final. I was in the shower when Flint a-aproached me"

"What happened then Cub?" asked Sirius from his side, with Severus's arms around his waist.

"He-he…took me out of the shower and slammed me against the wall. He said th-that I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…and he r-raped me" Harry broke down crying. Sirius and Draco went to hug him. Remus fell in a chair, while Lucius hugged him. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Th-then he said that he had enjoyed it, that we should repeat it and that if I told someone he would k-kill me. I spent the rest of the year with company to avoid him, and after that I never saw him again because it was his final year. I slowly forgot it, in part because I was more focused on Voldemort and the Dursley's, and finally I managed to banish it from my mind. When he appeared here I suddenly remembered everything and I was so overwhelmed that I fainted. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Pup, you have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault. It was his"

"But maybe if I hadn't been so weak…"

"Love please don't about yourself like that" Draco interjected "This wasn´t your fault. I will see that that bastard spends the rest of his life in Azkaban for violation of a minor" he received a small smile from his little love and hugged him more tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour or so they were all calmed and Harry accept to go downstairs to finish the celebration with his friends and family. There were nearly twelve o clock and the champagne was running for the toast.

"Okay people are you ready?" Narcissa lifted her glass and the rest did the same "The countdown starts now!"

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Happy new year!" Draco kissed Harry deeply, while Lucius did the same with Remus (who was drinking juice) and Severus did his part with Sirius. They all hugged each other for a while and when it was nearly two o clock in the morning when people started to retire. Harry couldn't hide a yawn and Draco chuckled

"Okay family. It is obvious that my mate is terribly tired. We will excuse ourselves and see you tomorrow" he picked up Harry who was nearly asleep and took him to their room.

He put Harry down in the bed and with a wave of his wand he transformed his robes in a pair of pajamas. He would do it himself, but he was afraid he would lose control and Harry was too tired for that. He put his little boyfriend on top of him and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was January the third when Draco and Harry returned to Hogwarts. McGonagall hugged Harry when he appeared from her fireplace and motioned them outside. They met Ron and Hermione in the hallway and headed for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Severus, this is the most important day of your life. Are you ready?" Draco was with his godfather, while he put on his robes. It was finally his wedding day. February the thirdteenth.

"As ready as I can be"

"Are you nervous my friend?" Lucius asked from the door. "Let me tell you you have no reason to be. I come from the "Bride's" room and he looks gorgeous. He is nervous you will run away like and I'm sure you are nervous from the same reason."

"No I'm not. And if I am is a good king of nerves. I know this will be a day I will not forget"

"Come on. They are waiting for us in the Great Hall"

They got to the Great Hall were all the guests were already sit looking at the front were Dumbledore waited for them. Severus placed himself with Lucius by his side. Draco sat down in the front line. Harry would sit next to him. He appeared in deep green robes and sat next to Draco with a huge smile on his beautiful face. He was bouncing on his chair waiting for Sirius, and Draco was trying to calm him.

Finally Sirius appeared, holding hands with Remus. He looked amazing. He was using baby blue robes, his hair looked soft reaching his shoulders, and he had a blinding smile on his face. His dark blue eyes were shining in happiness. He was finally marrying the man if his life.

Severus on his side looked impressive. He was using dark blue robes, abandoning the black for the special occasion. He had an unusual smile looking at Sirius, thinking that it couldn´t be a luckiest man on earth than him. What had he done to deserve someone as beautiful as Sirius?

"Friends and family" Dumbledore started when Sirius approached the front of the room. "We are gathered here today for the union of these two people, Severus and Sirius. I ask you now are you here on your own free will?"

"Yes" answered both at the same time.

"Severus, do you take Sirius as your husband, to be with him in good and bad times, in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"

"I do" answered Severus looking at his soon to be husband

"And you Sirius. Do you take Severus to be your husband in good and bad times, in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"

"I do" Sirius smiled at Severus

"Now it's time for your vows"

"Siri. I know we hadn't the best of the starts, and if I had been more brave we could have been together since school. But now we are here, and I promise I will try with all my strength to make you happy" by this time Harry and Remus were openly crying. Draco was smirking while handing tissues to his boyfriend.

"Now you Sirius"

"Sev, I'm sorry for all the things we did to each other in school. And I'm sorry that my time in Azkaban only delayed our declaration of feelings. But like you said we are here now, and I will love forever."

"Lucius, Remus, hand me the rings" Lucius and Remus gave the rings to Albus who put one on each other hands.

"With this ring I, Severus Apollo Snape take you, Sirius Orion Black as my consort" he slide the ring on Sirius trembling finger.

"With this ring I, Sirius Orion Black accept you, Severus Apollo Snape as my husband" Sirius did the same in Severus's bigger finger.

"Now I pronounce you husband and consort. Severus, you may kiss Sirius" they kiss deeply while his friends and family clapped for them.


	8. Surprises aren't always bad, are they?

**Hi my readers! I'm back! I was in a trip with some friends and I returned yesterday! (that's why I'm uploading now) Sorry if you thought I had abandon. If you notice that I'm not updating this story it's becasue I'm still on summer vacations so it must be because I'm out of town. As soon as I go back to college things will be normal again. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

The reception was amazing. Severus and Sirius looked great dancing the vals. Soon they were joined by Lucius and Remus, and by Draco and Harry. Later they exchanged couples and Harry found himself dancing with Severus and then with Lucius.

The food was incredible, although they had to stun the Weasley twins before they shout "Food battle!"

Then came the time for the toasts. Remus was the first:

"Sev, Sirius. I'm so happy for you two. Merlin knows how much time it took me to get Sirius to accept his feelings, but you know what they say: better late than never. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Oh, and Severus. Take care of him or you'll be dealing with an angry pregnant werewolf full of hormones" Severus swallowed hard and they thank him with a nod and a smile. Then stood Lucius

"My friends, I'm happy for you two. I'm a witness of all the troubles you had to face before finally fate allowed you to be together. I wish you a happy and long marriage. You deserve it" another smile and nod and soon they were all dancing again.

After the wedding Severus and Sirius headed themselves for their honeymoon. It had been a gift from Lucius and Remus; a trip to Hawai, to a small wizard community in Hono Lulu. They had been thrilled. Sirius was positively glowing when they arrives for Severus to take his classes in Hogwarts. Sirius had moved in definitely to Severus chambers, like a proper married couple. To say the Hogwarts population was surprised to see the greasy git married was a huge misunderstanding. But they didn't say anything because they noticed he had started to take less points and give only a few detentions (it was understandable. Who would want to spend half of the night watching a detention when you could be ravishing your husband?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life in Hogwarts had returned to normal after winter vacations. Lucius and Remus always found time to visit Hogwarts. Draco and Harry were happy in their relationship. After the bonding, Harry thought they would move in together, but Dumbledore said it would take time to make some room available for them. It didn´t matter. It was a matter of time. They would be living together in the blink of an eye.

Harry blushed deeply every time he thought about this. The bonding had been amazing. After Flint and Vernon-he shivered at the thought-he never thought he would enjoy sex-no, making love-so much. He had so much to learn. And Draco was willing to teach him. There were times when he was abducted in the middle of a hallway by an aroused Draco, who thought his way of walking was so sexy he couldn't bear it. Harry enjoyed very much those moments. It was Draco's way of telling him he found him beautiful. Ron and Hermione found them amusing, but they were happy to see Harry so in love. Now they spent half the night if the week in Draco's room, and the other half in Harry's room.

At the same time, Remus's pregnancy was showing. He had an adorably baby bump. Lucius had buy a camera and used to take pictures of his husband all the times. He said they had to capture every moment of the pregnancy. Remus looked amused at his husband antics. He only wanted to enjoy his pregnancy. When February came they went to Hogwarts so Poppy could make a check-up. They had warned Draco and Harry so they could be there. They would know the sex of the baby.

"What do you prefer Drake?" asked Harry while they were heading to the Infirmary. He was securely placed in Draco's arms. They were in February and it was still very cold inside the castle "A boy or a girl?"

"I don't mind as long as the baby is healthy. But since I'm a boy I know father would be very pleased with a little girl"

They get to the infirmary where Lucius and Remus where waiting for them with Severus and Sirius. Poppy put Remus into a hospital gown and placed him on a bed.

"So, it's time to know the baby's gender. Do you want to know or do you want to wait?"

"we want to know" said the couple.

"Okay. So now I'm going to make a spell and a screen will appear above your stomach. She said it and a grey screen appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here!"

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" asked Remus in concern.

"Congratulations gentlemen you are having twins!" Poppy exclaimed "A boy and a girl to be precise"

Lucius hugged Remus tightly, while the other one was crying "Thanks Remi for giving me this gift. You make me the happiest man alive"

"Thank you Lucius, for loving me" Remus kissed him deeply. And then they heard Sirius

"Okay people. Here begins the operation two Nurseries. It's time to buy the twins clothes! Every gift has to be for two people! Come on people move! This is not a false alarm!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up the next day feeling dizzy. He tried to calm himself but when the urge to puke was unavoidable he ran to the bathroom. After ten minutes and a charm in his mouth he felt fine.

"Harry, are you in there? Do you feel bad?" Ron asked from the other side.

"Yes Ron! It must be a stomach bug. I feel fine now"

"Okay. Hurry, we are going to miss breakfast"

What could this be? Harry thought. Anyway, better hurry or I'm going to be late.

Later that day Harry felt waves of dizziness but thought it was just something the he had ate. He knew that if he told Draco he would take him to the Infirmary. And if he went to the Infirmary, Poppy would tell Draco. Little did he know that things would be out of control before he knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was heading to Potions alone. He had ran early from lunch to go to the bathroom again. This was getting annoying. When he was turning in a corner near the potions classroom, he was surprised to find Pansy Parkinson blocking his way.

"Hey Potter. What are you doing so alone here?"

"H-Hi Parkinson. Could you move? You're in my way?" Harry was shaking in fear. Damn! He was the savior of the wizarding world. How could a girl scare him so much?

"Oh I don't think so. You see, you stole something from me. I want it back"

"Draco told you I'm his mate." This girl really didn´t learn.

"That is not possible Potter. After I'm finished with you Draco will realize he was wrong"

Harry tried to run but he wasn't so fast. He was hit with a spell and fall down the stairs. In his dizziness he didn´t see Pansy approaching him.

"_Diffindo! Crucio! Stupefy_!" those and other nasty spells hit Harry, who lost consciousness in the second.

"That will teach you Potty. Draco is mine." Pansy walk away leaving Harry at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of blood. She knew that in less than five minutes he would be dead, Draco would realize his mistake and before you could say Quidditch Pansy would be Mrs Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, where's Harry?" Draco whispered from his cauldron to where Ron and Hermione were working

"I don't know. I'm worried. He said he would go to the bathroom and head to class but he is really late"

"I'll talk to Sev and I'll go look for him" Draco whispered something in Severus's ear and ran out the classroom.

"Harry? Harry where are you?!" Draco was running. He had a bad feeling about this. "Harry!"

There he was. A tiny figure in a pool of dark blood. Draco almost faint.

"Harry? Harry, love can you hear me? Please answer me!" there was no answer

"Help! Please! Somebody help me!" his yelling could be heard from the potions classroom and Severus, Ron and Hermione appeared running.

"Oh God! Draco hurry take him to the infirmary! Ron go fetch Dumbledore. Hermione, go to my classroom and bring all the blood replenishing potions you find. Poppy may need them!" Severus hurried to his chambers to alert Sirius and call Lucius and Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later they all were waiting for Poppy to return. She had shut the Infirmary so she could work faster. They knew they would only be interfering with her work.

"Who could do this?" whispered a broken Sirius, who was being hugged by Severus who had a few tears of his own.

"I don´t know" said Remus "Guys, do you anyone who would hurt Harry on purpose like this?"

"Pansy Parkinson" they said in unison. She was the only one who had reacted openly bad about their relationship, so she was the only suspect they had for now.

"I will see that she is interrogated with veritaserum. If it isn't her we will have to wait for Harry to wake up anf tell us himself" with that the Headmaster disappeared and in that moment Poppy returned

"How is he?" asked Draco. He was very pale and trying not to cry. He needed to be strong for Harry.

"I managed to control the loss of blood. He was hit with many curses that caused that amount of loss. He is sleeping now and he will have to stay here for a few days, until he recovers." Seeing that they were about to speak she added "yes, you can see him now"

They all hurried to the bed where Harry was resting. He looked even smaller surrounded by those blankets. He was very pale, due to the loose of blood. Draco sat on a chair near the bed, and took one hand in his. Sirius and Remus took the other hand. They all sat silently around Harry's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

After a few hours, they heard a tiny whimper come from the bed. Harry was waking

"Wh-What happened? Dray? Why am I in the Infirmary?"

"Don't you remember love?"

"I remember I was walking to Sev's class and I ran into Parkinson…oh God what did she do?" Harry was now crying in Draco's arms. He was so weak!

"I'm s-sorry Dray. I'm such a trouble for you. Sorry I worried all of you"

"No, pup, don't think such things of yourself. We love you, that's all that matters

"Harry, love I love you with all my heart and soul. I worry about you because I love you. When you are in trouble the first thought that comes into my mind is your health and wellness, not by any means that you are troubles for me"

Harry kissed Draco, crying happily. His love still managed to amaze him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When the adults left the Infirmary, and Ron and Hermione had to go to class, Poppy approached Draco and Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, there is something I need to tell you"

"Is everything okay with Harry?" asked Draco. Harry squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I had to wait for everyone to walk out so I could talk to you two. What I'm going to tell you concerns only you and those who you think deserve to know"

"Madame Pomfrey, you are scaring me here. Is something wrong?"

"No! not at all. Mr. Potter, you are pregnant"


	9. I'm sorry, what?

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for being late! And I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I've been very busy preparing for college (I'm in third year in my university!)** **I promise I will make up to you!**

**Also, I've been re-reading my sotry and I've have noticed that things are happening very fast. Maybe I'll have to check my style. If that happens probably I will spend more time in the chapters. If I'm late with them don't worry! I will not abandon!**

**For those who take time in reading my story TAHNK YOU! XD!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own this. If I did I would be rich!**

"I'm what?" asked Harry shaking. Instantly a hand went to his still flat stomach

"You´re pregnant Mr. Potter" Harry looked wide eyed at Draco, waiting for his reaction. Would he be pissed? This wasn´t planned at all.

"D-Dray? Are you okay?" Draco was looking blatantly at Harry's belly, like he was waiting for the bump to grow at any moment. Suddenly he grabbed Harry's cheeks and kissed him deeply

"You have just made me the happiest man alive" Harry started crying. He was so scared Draco would be angry.

"I love you Dray"

"Now, we have to tell our family. They will be so excited" Draco was planning on telling them all at once. Poppy interjected:

"Gentlemen, you have to speak to the Headmaster first. Those are the rules. You two are underaged so it is not your decision who you tell first. You are still in school so you have to speak to the Headmaster" Poppy was rather adamant at this. Draco and Harry looked at each other with resignation. After Poppy did her last check up on Harry the couple headed to Albus office. After saying the password they entered to find Albus petting Fawkes, who was getting gray and old.

"Harry! Draco! To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Albus in surprise.

"Headmaster you see…" Harry trailed off. He wasn´t sure about how to tell the news to the Headmaster. He looked at Draco for help at the blond picked up:

"Headmaster, Harry is pregnant. Madam Pomfrey told us to speak to you first since we are still underage"

"Merlin, that's wonderful news! I'm sure you want to share this news with your family but first we have to make some arrangements" the teens looked at him in expectation "I'll have to rush the preparations for the rooms for you two and add a nursery for the baby." Harry and Draco smiled at him

"Thanks Headmaster"

"Now, go tell your family. They will be thrilled I'm sure"

They thanked the Headmaster and went to Remus chambers, those were the closest. While they were walking Harry yawned. He was still tired and recovering. In a second Draco picked him up. Harry squealed and put his arms around Draco's neck. Even with his legs around his waist he barely reached his mate's chest. He scrunched his little nose in annoyance while Draco looked down at him in amusement.

"What's bothering you love?"

"How is it that you are so tall and I'm so tiny?" Harry looked at him with those big round green eyes and Draco smiled

"It's the combination of various factors. First, the fact that I'm a dominant veela and you're a submissive. Then, the genetics are also a factor. Maybe you're family is not known for their height but mine is. And last the fact that you lived the first eleven years of your life in a cupboard and the malnourishment you suffered in Privet Drive. Those years are very important and you spent them working and being abused. Given all that you can't expect to be more tall." Draco hugged Harry tightly, trying to assure him that his height didn't matter to him. In fact it only made him more adorable and beautiful.

Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's chest and the kept waking (more like Draco walked with Harry in his arms) "Dray?"

"Yes love?"

"How did you find out you were a veela?"

"It was when I was about to enter Hogwarts…"

_Everyone at Malfoy Manor was nervous because Draco would enter Hogwarts. It was August the 31rd and Lucius Malfoy was looking for his son. He had told Narcissa he would give him "The Talk" and she had giggled knowing what that was about. He approached his son's room and knocked on the door:_

_"Son? Are you in there? Can I come in?"_

_"Yes father, come in" his eleven year old son received him. He was tall for his age, just like him. He was finishing to pack his stuff for Hogwarts. _

_"Dragon, I need to talk to you about something. Sit down" Draco sat down in his bed looking at his father in expectance_

_"Dragon, you know what veelas are right?" Draco nodded, he had read about them "Well, my mother was a veela, so I'm half veela"_

_"That makes me a quarter veela right?"_

_"Exactly. Well, there's something you need to know. You will inherit some of my veela traits. The most important is the mate issue. When you met them you will receive your inheritance. It can manifest in physical differences and in a magical outburst. You will become more powerful and your mate as well. The way I have raise you and the fact that I'm a dominant veela makes me think you will be one as well. However, there's no safe way to predict that. Even if your mate is a woman you could be submissive and she would be the dominant one. Don't worry, you will be happy. The love that two veelas share is the most powerful love. It's an honor to be the mate of a veela."_

_"I think I understand father. When will I meet them though?" asked a very curious Draco._

_"There's no way to tell. I can only tell you that you will receive your inheritance once you look at your mate after both of you have passed the sixteenth birthday." Lucius looked at Draco's thoughtful expression and continued "But there's no use in hurry. We will have to wait to your sixteenth birthday to talk about this again"_

"Oh, so you knew what to expect when you looked at me in the Great Hall?"

"Yes love. I was hoping you would be my mate since I had a crush on you" Harry blushed at this. He had had a crush on the blonde as well.

Draco continued walking with his mate in his arms until they reached Remus's chambers. They knocked on the door and entered to find Lucius in a couch with Remus in his lap, cuddling and kissing while the blonde was a rubbing a hand on his husband's stomach. They rose their heads to see Draco and Harry looking at them with a sheepish smile. Remus blushed and lifted from Lucius's lap:

"What are you doing here guys" Harry hugged Remus while Draco said.

"We need to speak to you all. Would you call Severus and Remus please?"

After they were all settled Draco and Harry held hands and stood up.

"You see, guys there's something we need to tell you" Harry was shaking slightly

"Pup, what is it? We won't be mad at you if that's what has you worried" Sirius spoke. Draco picked up, placing an arm around Harry's waist.

"Look, we know we are young and all of that but we want you to know that we are prepared for this and we will be together for what is coming"

"What do you mean Draco? You're worrying me" said Sirius

"Harry is pregnant" said Draco blatantly

There was an embarrassing silence until Severus spoke:

"Draco, you know you are my godson and I love you, but the fact that you forgot to put anticonception spells and you got my little innocent Harry pregnant at sixteen makes me think you are utterly stupid. However, I will give five seconds to run for your life or I will cut your limbs…ONE! TWO! RUN DRACO BECAUSE I WILL HAVE NO MERCY! THREE!..."


	10. Processing, analyzing and telling

**Guestnekosback: Honestly, I hadn't thought about explaining that. I forgot about it. I'm so sorry! I've thinking about it. I said that Harry had fallen unconscious while Vernon was beating him so he wasn't conscious during the rape. With Flint Harry was really small so he didn't realize what was happening and he forced himself to forget it. That's why he was like a virgin when he asked Sirius and Remus about the whole thing. **

**I hope I cleared that out for you! Tell me if you have more questions, and I hope you continue reading this story.**

**I'm sorry, this chapter is short as well but I've been very busy. But don't worry. Even if the chapters are short I will continue updating (even if I'm late)**

**Also I'm introducing new characters! Nev and Theo make their debut!**

**Enjoy! **

After a two hours running, three faints, four _crucios_ and hugs from Sirius and Remus, trying to stop Harry from saving Draco from Sev while Lucius laughed at his son's luck, they were all sitting again, this time each one with a cup of tea to calm the nerves

"Explain to me again" said Severus trying to stay calm "How is it that you got pregnant so early? How is it that you consummated the bond without me knowing?"

"You see, Severus, you know that veelas are very fertile creatures. It is possible that the spells I put on us didn't work because we are veelas. and it wasn't like we had to told you when we consummated the bondA

"I'm sorry I overreacted, but I'm worried about you two facing a pregnancy at this age" said Severus.

"Stay calm Sev. We have all of you. I know we will be fine" said Harry with a calm smile on his beautiful face. He was on Draco's lap, rubbing his stomach gently, waiting for the baby to grow. They would be so happy. He couldn't wait for his baby to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville was working on his plants. He really enjoyed those moments alone. He was thinking about Malfoy and Harry. They seemed really happy. He hoped Draco would take care of Harry, Neville knew he had suffered a lot. Harry was the smallest of their year and the one who seemed to need more care. Ron was always in a protect-Harry-at-all-costs attitude. And Hermione was like a mother hen. Neville appreciated them a lot. And seeing Harry with his Slytherin awoke in Neville his own desires. He wished his Slytherin would reciprocate his feelings.

He had always watched him from afar. He seemed so confident. He always had a book in his hands. In fact Neville had first noticed him when he had crushed against the Slytherin in a hall. They collided and Neville, being much smaller than Theo had fallen straight to the floor, landing on his ass. Theo had put down his book looking at him.

"You are Longbottom aren´t you? Are you hurt? Let me help you" he had said in his deep voice. He had grabbed Neville's arm, putting him up. Neville had noticed that he only reached his chest and he blushed. Theo had looked down and said goodbye, leaving Neville with butterflies on his stomach. Just one encounter had caused that.

There was no way Theo would give him a second glance. Neville used to spy him in the library and the guy was always alone. He sat with Malfoy (before he got together with Harry) during meals and he barely talked to anyone. No because he was shy. In fact he seemed so confident that it was like he didn´t want to talk to anybody. Neville wished he had that self-confidence.

For now he would have to spy on his love from afar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When do you think we should tell the others Dray?" asked Harry

"I don't know love. When do you want to tell them? And more important, who do you want to tell?"

They were in their private rooms finally. Dumbledore had arranged them near Remus's chambers. They had a small kitchen, a table for homework, a living room and a bedroom with a bathroom attached. It was decorated in soft blue and cream.

"I want to tell Ron and Hermione of course, and the rest of the Weasleys. And…Neville. Since we get together I haven´t spend much time with him and I sort of miss him"

"Of course. I want to tell Blaise and Theo. I've sort of lost contact with them this year. They are my closest friends in Slytherin and I want to make them a part of my life again"

"Sure Dray. Why don't we gather all of them tonight in here? They will have time to know each other and we can tell then the news then"

"That's a great idea Bambi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the day, different notes had reached Hermione, Ron, Neville, Blaise and Theo, telling them to go to Harry and Draco's chambers after dinner.

"What do you think they want to tell us?" asked Neville. He was walking with Mione and Ron down the hallways.

"Honestly, I have no idea" said Mione

"Maybe they want to tell us Harry is pregnant! Do you imagine that?" asked a very excited Ron

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald."

"Hi guys" said a voice from behind. They turned around to see Blaise and Theodore Nott walking in the same direction "I guess you were called too"

"Do you guys know why?" asked Hermione. Ron just shrugged while Neville seemed ready to faint. What was Theo doing here? He fixed his sight on the floor, not ready to face the man of his dreams.

"I don't know. Let's head there, we are getting late" said Theo seriously. He hadn't had absolutely no contact with Granger and Weasley. Nev was a completely different matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi guys, please enter" Draco opened the door for the five visitors. They entered to see Harry sitting on a love seat with a bowl of ice cream in his hands. He gave them a cute smile and continued eating.

"What did you have to tell us?" asked a very curious Ron

"Oh Ry you are not ill are you?" said Hermione concerned.

"No, Mione don't worry I'm not ill" said Harry calming her. He stood up only to sit again on Draco's lap; it seemed that that was his favorite spot to sit.

"You see, we have something important to tell you, and since you all are very important to us, we thought we would tell you all at the same time"

"Well what is it?" asked Blaise.

"Emm…you see…" started Harry. Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance "I'm pregnant"

"I'm sorry" said Hermione "for a moment I thought I heard you were pregnant Ry"

"That's what he said Hermione" whispered a happy Neville "Congratulations guys" he hugged the future parents. Hermione was in shock while Theo and Blaise were open mouthed. Ron was smirking

"See Hermione. I was right! He is pregnant! And you didn't believe me!" Harry giggled at the sight.

"Draco Malfoy! How is it that you are so stupid to get my little Harry pregnant at sixteen!" screamed a furious Hermione. She recovered fast from shock it seemed.

"How is it that you all think this is is my fault! Veelas are very fertile creatures! And it takes two to make a baby Hermione!"

"Please stop screaming" said Harry softly. No matter how much they fight, he would be happy for their baby

"Sorry love" said Draco kissing him. Hermione was still glaring at him.

"Well my friend. I guess we can only say congratulations!" said Blaise hugging Draco and Harry, while Theo smiled at them

"We gathered you here because you are our closest friends" started Harry

"Blaise, Theo, I know I've been distant this year but I promise that won't happen again"

"It's okay Dray. We understand" said Theo smiling "finding your mate is a huge deal"

"I'm glad you understand"

"So" continued Ron "when is the baby coming"


	11. The final step

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been having some family issues. two of my uncles have cancer and it has been a tough couple of months for my family. That's the reason this chapter is so short.**

**Besides that, this is the final chapter! I've had so much fun writing this! And THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! YES! IT'S NOT A LIE!**

**Wait for it! And thanks to all the readers out there who took their time to read this! My first story!**

**Kisses!**

"Harry?" asked Draco entering their room after class. He had made a trip to the kitchens to grab chocolate for Harry. He was obsessed with it.

"I'm taking a shower Dray?" the melodious voice of his mate came from the bathroom.

"I brought you the chocolate you like s-" he hadn't had time to finish when his mate appeared from the bathroom buried in a huge towel bigger than him watching him with those big green eyes of his.

"Really?" soon he had his arms full a beautiful mate who was bouncing with his legs on his waist, spreading kisses all over his face "Thank you Dray!"

Soon the kisses turned more passionate, Draco cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands and dropped him carefully on the king sized bed, kissing him all the way. The chocolate and the towel were soon forgotten. They were lost in the passion

LEMON XD

Draco looked down at his mate, whose face was flushed. Harry was panting in the afterglow of their lovemaking and his eyes were dropping with tiredness. Draco put his tiny mate on top of him, and summoned the sheets that had been thrown to the floor in the passion. He wasn´t sleepy so he decided to wait for Harry to wake up doing what he enjoyed the most: looking at his mate.

What had he done to deserve such a fantastic and beautiful mate? Harry was gorgeous. He had those emerald eyes that looked at him with love and devotion. A sinful body and a perfect round bubble ass. Delicate smooth hands, that touched him leaving him in flames.

He couldn't imagine a life without Harry…

Yes, it was time for the next step…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus, I need to talk to you" Draco appeared in his doorstep. Severus looked up from the exams he was correcting and looked at his godson.

"Sure Draco what is it"

"I need to contact Father"

"Ok, I will call him at the Mansion" Severus was worried, why was his godson so nervous?

Five minutes later Lucius was sitting down next to Severus, holding a glass of firewhisky.

"Ok Draco, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"How do you do to propose to a veela?" Lucius choked on his firewhisky while Severus only looked at him with surprise.

"Wh-what!? Do you want to propose to Harry?! But son you are only sixteen, surely you two can wait a little before considering marriage.

"Father" Draco was firm in his position "No Malfoy has been born out of wedlock. This little one won't be the first. I want to be married to Harry before our child is born so if you would be so kind to explain to me the process and the ceremony"

"Ok Draco" started Severus "The first thing you need to know is that once you propose to Harry, you have only a month until the Bonding Ceremony. You'll have to ask your mother for help, there's no way you will have everything ready on time. Then after a month exactly, we will have a Bonding Ceremony. That's it all I believe"

"So, Draco" Severus spoke "the only thing you have to do is go to Diagon Alley and purchase an engagement ring for your mate"

"Thanks Father, Severus" Draco stood up and left his godfather's office, in direction to the Headmaster's office, to ask permission to go to Diagon Alley. Albus would be thrilled with the news. He couldn't wait to propose to Harry, so his little mate would be completely his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mione, have you seen Draco?" Harry entered the Library looking for his mate, Hermione was studying with Neville and Theo Nott, while Ron had skipped the study session and was in the Quidditch pitch flying with Seamus Finnigan. Neville was looking down at his Transfiguration book furiously blushing and Theo was smirking. Hermione looked up from her homework

"No Ry, why are you looking for him?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to go for a walk. I'll keep looking. See you later guys"

He continued looking for Draco. Where was he? Maybe he was with his godfather or with Remus. He searched the castle but not a sign of him.

"Hi Harry! What are you doing without Draco?" Harry turned around and saw Blaise with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Blaise. I'm looking for him in fact. Have you seen him?"

"I saw him walking out of his godfather's chambers. He was heading towards the Headmaster's office. Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?" he asked in concern.

Harry smiled softly "Yes, don't worry he is okay. I just wanted to go for a walk, but I've searched the whole castle and I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap" yawning cutely Harry turn towards his rooms to wait for his boyfriend. Blaise saw him walking; he looked so tired he thought he would fall asleep in the middle of the hallway. He picked Harry up, the little veela was so tired he didn't even wriggle; he just placed his head on Blaise's chest and fell asleep. Blaise carried him without difficulty to his and Draco's rooms and placed him on the king sized bed. He looked so small and vulnerable. He swore that instant to help Draco protect him from all dangers in the world. He left him in the bed that only helped him making him smaller, and headed himself to Dumbledore's office in search of Draco.

When he arrived, Draco was walking of the office:

"Dray! Just who I was looking for"

"Hello Blaise, what can I do for you?" Draco said while heading to his rooms. He thought it would take a while, but he had spent the whole afternoon at Diagon Alley.

"Harry was looking for you. The little one searched through the castle and I found him practically falling asleep in an hallway. I had to pick him up and I put him to bed. He's asleep now."

"Thank you Blaise. I appreciate it" said Draco sincerely

"where were you by the way"

"Buying _The_ ring for Harry" Blaise's eyes were impossibly open.

"Wow, when are you going to ask?"

"Tomorrow. I want to be married before the baby is born. In fact, I want you all to be present. Would you tell the others?"

"Of course. We'll see you tomorrow. Good luck my friend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. Is everyone settled?" a nervous Hermione looked at the people gathered in the gardens, near the Quiditch pitch. Draco would take Harry there to propose. It was nearly sunset.

"Yes!" several people exclaimed. Everyone who cared about Harry was there. Lucius and a heavy pregnant Remus, Severus and Sirius holding hands, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Theo who had his arm around Neville's waist. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were also there with Pomfrey and Narcissa. They were all waiting for the happy couple to appear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dray, where are we going?"

"We are taking a different path today"

"Oh, okay" said Harry smiling sweetly. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck so his mate would pick him up. He loved when Draco carried him.

The blonde laughed and picked his little mate up. They continued walking until they reached the Quidditch Pitch. Draco put Harry down and kissed him deeply.

"Harry, I need to talk to you"

"Sure Dray, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing! It's just that, I want to ask you something" Draco was getting nervous, what if his Harry wasn´t ready for this. He knew his little mate loved him but what if he wasn´t ready for that kind of commitment?

"What is it Dray?" asked a very curious Harry. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck in reassurance. Draco sit him on a bench and got down on one knee. Harry opened his mouth to aske what was that about when he realized. He looked wide eyed at his mate, tears gathering in his beautiful green eyes. Was Draco doing what he tought?

"Harry, you are my mate, the love of my life. I fell in love with you and now you have given me the most beautiful gift, a child. So, I want to give you this" he took a beautiful platinum ring from a velvet box "Would you marry me?"

He was cut off when his little mate threw himself at him, throwing him to the ground, covering him in butterfly kisses.

"Of course I want to marry you Dray!"

"Congratulations!" several people appeared from behind them. Harry looked and saw all of his friends and family. He cried even more. He couldn't believe all this happiness was possible. He kissed Draco deeply. He was the reason Harry was alive, he had saved him and had showed him a world of love.


End file.
